Chaotic Outbreak Breeze Of A Storm
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: The Continuation of Chaos Rising story; the story of Jeanne D'arc is changed forever. Chap 11; A lead up to the end. projectchaosrising .com
1. Welcome Back!

Welcome Back

Welcome Back!

After a three month reprieve; a lot of time has passed for me, and I have to say things are very different now. Looking back; I can say that I have definitely improved; not to say that I will not continue to improve. Still I decided to write this as a precursor of things to come.

I have most definitely found that I write so much better, and after some criticism from people; I have now learned to deal with it. Still I'm no where near done on this project, and when someone asked me how close to being done I was… I said not even close. I know no one wants to read this, but by doing this I will not have to do it again.

After three months I have to say my art has improved, and so has my web design skills. Difference is that now I have art I'm proud to show, and you can see it on my website… but I will get to that later. With all the improvement I have seen; this project will now see a reformatting…

Now updates come every Thursday, and while I cannot guarantee a new update for every story every Thursday… I will still try my best. Don't get me wrong though because I have been working hard these last few months, and now it is back to the happy grind. A lot of work got done while I was gone, and I have been doing my best to get into my characters personalities. Also I have already tripled the length of what I have already written…

Still when this series ends; no delay… just onto the next one, but now I got art. Real art… okay so some characters still need art, but you know I'm working hard. More art will come soon, but descriptive imagery works so much better for me. Still some characters like Brett from my FF now have there own art, but that brings me to my main point…

Before my site's address was really… really, hard to remember. Now we have a real domain!! That's right it is like IGN or any site like that, and it is easy to remember! Still I have to say I'm nervous about this re-launch; because it is easy for me to put my self out there, but this site is major!

The redesign looks much more professional, and just plain cool, but what should you expect. I got to say there is going to be some nice new features; like art galleries, artwork that is my own, music, full story experience (by that I mean the songs in the chapters), character listings, a chance to see how I envisioned the characters, and just a lot more things that I will bring to the table.

Some of you may find this just a tad aggravating, or that I'm really in love with myself, but if you have read this far… I need to feel a little pride in my work. Now that all of this promoting is done… it is back to work, but I do want to say one more thing.

In stories; a lot of people do not take relationships that far, or just ignore things. That is their choice, but I really am not a fan of censorship. If my story gets to graphic; I will up the rating, but I'm not going to skip out on some things like sex. You see a lot of people cannot handle it, but it happens; really I'm writing this part because anyone who I know that reads my stories will lose respect for me, and I don't want that.

Still for now that will not be appearing, but as the relations I have started grow and mature; more adult things will happen. Still for now that will be separate, but I want you all to think about that. As always I love reviews and opinions or anything! On my site we have a contact us link and I would love to hear from you!

Even if you do not like reviewing, or you have something you really do not like; let me know. I want to gauge reactions, but I truly hope you all love reading this. Enjoy and please visit my site at:

projectchaosrising .com

Sincerely Epyon


	2. Chronicles of Wind

Chaos Rising:

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Three**

**Chronicles of Wind**

Chapter 1The Freelance Knight

"You may enter" said Henry VI; the doors swung open. The royal adviser, Duke Bedford leaned over to him; "Sir this is our newest recruit. A knight they say, who easily defeated an entire platoon of soldiers without effort. He demanded an audience with you in exchange for the rest of the groups lives."

A knight with green armor entered the room, a bow in his left hand. "Well if it is not the king of this great country. Man what an honor, wait no it is not an honor for me but for you. I mean here I am the strongest in all the land. Sorry but all the spilt blood but I wanted an audience with you."

The Duke looked at him with malcontent; "show some respect for the king of this country!" "Chill out, I mean come on can't you take a joke?" The spoke while knight shrugged. "It is such an honor your kingship, ha! That is too funny, sorry but I'm not the kind of blind worshiper you get everyday. But I guess I should cut to the chase. You give me the right in this and any other place you control to do what I wish; and I will grace you with my excellent service."

"This is absolute impudence, and disrespect, guards kill him!" the Duke shouted; two guards left their post near the door. They drew their swords; running towards the knight. As they approached they brought their blades down through knight; only to find his body missing. Then one knight gasped as if the wind had broken through his chest. "Did you like my arrow? You do not need to carry arrows when you can make out of the air. Looks like you got the wind knocked out of you."

The knight laughed, and now stood behind the soldiers; a bow now in the form grips of his hands. The English knight fell down dead; the second turned towards the knight with the new bow. His blade poised to pierce the knight's armor; dashing towards the knight. But as he approached the green knight jumped into the air as he span around. His arm held the bow down as the string turned to razor sharp torrents of air. The knight ran through, trying to stop as he gasped.

The green knight landed on the other side of the English knight; the knight's head fell to the ground. "Please how about a real test, that was so boring." The knight began to laugh as his bow vanished into the air.

The king looked at him as he smiled; "That is enough good sir knight; you have proven your worth. You have great skill, and amazing abilities. You may have your request providing you finish a single task for me." "What did you have in mind? Cause I can handle anything," the knight's head moving forward slightly.

"There are five knights out there with bracelets; they are the main threat to my rule. Should you be able to retrieve all of them, you may have what you desire. But before you leave on this quest, tell us your name." The knight but his hand to his helmet, almost as if he was thinking; "Very well, I think I could swing that; and the name's is Aeolus. Weapon of the wind"

The knight turned and left out the chamber, as he stepped over the headless knight; looking at the fallen soldiers, "don't get up, I'll let myself out!"

Aeolus left heading away to exit the castle, the king looked at his adviser "make sure he has a platoon at his disposal. He could end this war for us; he can have whatever he chooses so long as he completes my task. I do sense that he may be a problem so have a squad with him to monitor his activities." The Adviser simply bowed; speaking to the king, "Yes my lord, caution is advisable when it comes to a man of that much deadly power. He is powerful; but he cannot be controlled. The platoon shall keep an eye on him."

Aeolus and his platoon of demons and men soon traveled to France. Aeolus spoke little to his platoon; only talking every once in a while to complain how boring this trip was to him. They traveled across the sea into France, but were meeting with no obstacles; the English had pushed far into France and secured many of the routes.

Eventually Aeolus had arrived at the front line of battle. There were camps on either side, Aeolus commanded his platoon to make way to the closest camp. Aeolus looked to the other side of front line. The French did have an army, but they held little interest. It was time to go looking for his objectives; with ought warning the knight vanished into the air. The platoon looked back to see Aeolus gone; they had to report this to the activity to their superiors.

"Target sighted. We shall follow and engage as planned;" as a small monotone voice came from a small girl in skin tight armor, with thick plated patches of armor covering her body. "I doubt he shall present much trouble, he is powerful but we are gifted as well. Objective is to kill the target with ought mercy; estimated time of engagement should be minimal."

A pulse of electricity traveled across her body as she slowly vanished into thin air. "You are not the only one who desires freedom Aeolus. Ours however is far more important."

Chapter 2 A Storm Awakened

Aeolus had transformed into the very wind itself, to sneak past the front lines of the French army. As the wind itself; Aeolus had no problems sneaking past the French forces, meeting no resistance from anything. Aeolus was not interested in fighting small weaklings; he was only interested in achieving his goal.

His mind flashback to words of the duke; "remember you must retrieve the five golden armlets. Should you accomplish this task then you shall be granted by the king all the liberty you seek. This task is the most important task to guarantee our victory; so do not screw it up."

Aeolus smiled; "this is far too simple a request. To think I just must retrieve some bracelets from a few people and I shall gain complete freedom. You will have your bracelets; unless I decide to change my mind." Aeolus snapped out of his flashback; he rematerialized on the other side of the main conflict, past any real opposition.

Aeolus passed from town to town, never stopping and never taking any rest. He was set on finishing his task as quickly as possible. Aeolus stopped suddenly; he slowly scanned the area around him, almost as if to sense something had been there. "This town; one was here not to long ago. The energy is entirely unique to anything else; this must be it. It is still close by: perhaps that direction I shall find my first treasure." Aeolus said; walking off to the east, not giving notice to the dead bodies lying nearby.

Jeanne and her group had just saved the mysterious French noble from a group of English soldiers. The new man introduced himself as the French noble Gilles; the man carried a spear for his weapon. There were no live enemies left alive in the area. The group relaxed for a moment lowering their guard. Jeanne protested that they must continue on their path to save her homeland.

"So a girl holds the first bracelet, and such a pretty young thing. Killing you would be such a crime; truly it would." An arrow made of wind landed right in front of Jeanne's feet; exploding, causing Jeanne to shield her self. Aeolus slowly came into sight; walking at a slow pace. He slowly walked into the clearing; his bow drawn back with a razor tipped arrow composed of the wind in place.

"That voice; you are with the English?" Jeanne questioned in a disrespectful voice. "Well you are a charmer; I'm on the side that offers me the best deal. Of course I like to be able to do what ever I please as well. So in return for my aid, the English promised me whatever I desired after I retrieved five bracelets. And prey tells I see you have one of the bracelets I'm looking for, and there is another close by."

Aeolus finished his statement when Jeanne began to run forward. Aeolus let out a small laugh; he let the arrow fly at Jeanne. The arrow hit Jeanne knocking her back through the air, but leaving no permanent damage on the girl. Jeanne landed on the ground with very little force; she looked down to her chest to see no damage on her armor. "Why did you spare my life; I know you could have killed me with that."

"You're right I could have killed you; but that would have been a terrible waste. Man I must be getting weak; because I do not want to kill such a strong beautiful woman. So how about we make a deal. Since you are really good looking, and I love that French accent, I will spare your life on a simple condition. You give me the bracelet and you and your friends can go free; okay? I despise killing women who do not stand a chance; but if left with no choice."

"I would never make a deal with English scum! I would rather die then let the English win," Jeanne shouted. "I have been chosen by god too lead the French to victory. You cannot defeat me."

Song Chaotic Battlefield

Aeolus laughed as the wind erupted into bursts of violence; the gusts of wind forcing everyone to shield themselves. "That's a shame; you are too cute too kill. But you leave me no option in the matter; I act in the best interest of me. It is really quite funny you mention god; because I just happen to be the god of the wind. So lets see if your god really wants you to lead this army to victory; cause I will destroy anything that gets in my way."

Aeolus summoned a new arrow from the air around him. He fired his arrow straight at Jeanne's chest; Roger jumped at Jeanne, pushing her out of the way of the arrow. Aeolus voice rose over the violent wind; "Oh you got a boyfriend already; well that makes me mad to see such a weakling with a beauty. I doubt he can save you from the very air you breathe. The wind is a very bad thing to be enemies with."

Aeolus snapped his bow in half; the bow halves turned to wind for a fragment of a second. The halves of the bow turned into two boomerangs, eloquent designs symbolizing wind across the face of the boomerangs. Aeolus launched the twin boomerangs at his opponents; no longer caring about anything then retrieving the bracelet.

The boomerangs flew across the field; kicking up hurricane force winds, forming a small tornado around each boomerang. The boomerangs traveled across the field knocking each warrior from their feet. Aeolus wiggled his fingers; the boomerangs whipped back around returning to Aeolus. The boomerangs circled around his body; sensing every command of their master. "Where is your god now?"

Jeanne was disgusted with Aeolus; she knew this was nothing but a game too him. Jeanne ran foreword, towards her opponent. Jeanne raised her blade, bringing it down on Aeolus to find a wind shielding his very body from harm.

The sword bounced off Aeolus's shield; a single boomerang flew away from Aeolus. Striking Jeanne in her stomach; knocking her into the air. The second boomerang traveled underneath her; kicking up a tornado, trapping Jeanne in the middle. Jeanne struggled for air in the center of the tornado; the tornado removed all air making breathing nearly impossible.

Roger begged Aeolus for him to stop this madness; "Jeanne cannot breathe, you'll kill her!" Aeolus laughed through his helmet; "Is she not my enemy. I never wanted to kill her. I even gave her the choice, but she chose this path; not me. So am I suppose to let her kill me, and am I suppose to let her live."

The opposing group was dead silent; Jeanne nearly out of breath, struggling for any air to enter her lungs. Aeolus commanded his boomerang to stop its torture on the girl. Aeolus walked up beside her; helping her up as he spoke. "I really do not want to hurt someone as beautiful as you. Please concede so I do not have to kill you; I'm not eager for wasteful blood shed. Are you really that dedicated to a cause; that you would die for it?"

Jeanne moved away from him slashing with her sword. The blade traveled upwards, hitting Aeolus in the helmet. His helmet flew off his body upon impact of the blade; revealing to everyone Aeolus's face. His medium length brown hair moved freely with the wind that surrounded him. Aeolus looked up at Jeanne; and she gazed into his. All Jeanne's company beheld Aeolus's eyes.

Jeanne looked into his eyes, "you're blind? But how can you fight the way you do." Aeolus used the wind to bring his helmet back to his hand. Aeolus slowly put his helmet back on; reattaching his helmet to his armor. "Yes I am and I can see you all just fine. The wind allows me to see everything around me. If you think I'm weak because of it, then you are dead wrong. I am not interested in killing you; and this war is too one sided with a demon piloting the other army. Give me a better deal, because I would rather be with someone as beautiful as you, then free as the wind."

Song A girl Named Shelke

Aeolus quickly turned away from Jeanne looking into the woods. Aeolus readied his hands and his boomerangs; when he sensed something in front of him. Aeolus jumped backwards to avoid a laser edge sword pass where he was. Energy traveled downwards through the air, revealing the body a young girl's body with light armor. She moved forwards using slashes from every direction.

Aeolus dodged each of the sword slashes; trying to find an opening in the barrage of attacks. Aeolus began to meet her slashes with his boomerangs. Each slash was met with a boomerang causing both warriors to pull away.

The two fighters found themselves completely matched with the other, in terms of speed and skill. Aeolus ducked under the next attack, slashing a boomerang across the girl's leg. The girl was not even fazed by the attack; she gave a mighty swing of her sword knocking Aeolus backwards into Jeanne arms. His helmet knocked off from the girls attack.

Jeanne helped him up asking Aeolus if he was alright. Aeolus turned around suddenly; using the opportunity to give Jeanne a quick kiss. "Thanks I owe you for that. You really are quite beautiful when you are not being so tough." Jeanne face turned bright red; Aeolus caught her off guard calling her beautiful and strong. "Target sighted; will eliminate target on schedule. Azul there is no need for you to engage." The girl said in a monotone voice.

The girl ran forward and Aeolus did the same with his boomerangs changing into daggers. The blades clashed with the laser edge upon impact; the girl incredibly strong for her size. "You are messing with the air here little girl. This is bad for you since there is already one fiery girl in my heart; so do not expect mercy."

Aeolus finished speaking, turning his head giving a smile to Jeanne. "Fool pay attention to the battle you are in; not some girl you like" the girl stated. The girl pushed Aeolus back before jumping towards Aeolus; she launched a barrage of attacks, beating Aeolus down.

A final strike sent him flying through the air; he turned in the air tossing a dagger into the girls' leg. Aeolus flew back over Jeanne; his head smashed into something, stopping his unexpected flight. Electricity traveled across a new invisible body. A large male appeared from no where holding Aeolus in his hand. "Shelke are you hurt?" the large man asked.

"I'm fine, my armor is stronger then that. Do not worry about me Azul; all that matters is the Weapon of the Wind dies here today. We must eliminate the target at any cost." Aeolus vanished into air; appearing beside Jeanne. "Run! Get out of here now; this next part is not for beautiful young girls. I'd rather you would be safe; not that I think you could not handle yourself."

"Will I see you again?" Jeanne asked; a little enthralled with this young man who was so interested in her. "Well I could swing by later if you would not mind; I certainly would not. Maybe you could offer me a better deal so I could be with you." Jeanne left with the group, occasionally glancing back to see if Aeolus was alright. Aeolus turned back towards his enemies, who were side by side.

Song The Summoning

"Are you done fooling around; you are wasting both our time. We have other things we must do after you are dead. Your death will provide us with what we need to be free. So let us finish this once and for all. Target is in knight form; power over wind is still minimal." Shelke stated in a plain voice. Aeolus looked at her, "so sorry. I got a date now and I would like to get to it and not keep the lady waiting. Girl you just bug me with that monotone voice; and serious guy is no better. Let us fight but this time I will have the advantage."

Aeolus disappeared, shouting the words "spirit form!" Aeolus was replaced by a large creature hovering in the air. The creature gave no pause; multiple tornadoes formed around its body, the shear force tearing the land apart. Shelke dodged out of the paths of the tornadoes. Azul stood there, unaffected by the tornadoes force. His weight and tough skin made it easy to ignore the power of the winds.

The large spirit grabbed two of his swords four swords; moving towards Shelke, at high velocity. Shelke dodged the initial strike; but the creature teleported behind her. Releasing its swords; allowing the creature to wrap its large hand around Shelke.

A large shell exploded upon striking the spirit's back. The explosion caused the spirit to release its grip on Shelke; Shelke whipped around using her swords slicing along his body before returning to Azul's side. Azul launched a barrage of cannon fire, covering Shelke from a distance; each shell hitting its target with fiery result.

The spirit was engulfed in flame and smoke; totally disappearing from the sight of the two mysterious opponents. "Target has been lost, unable to confirm target's destruction. New forms power is increasing exponentially; danger is now near maximum level. The situation is easily in his favor Azul, we need to destroy this creature soon;" Shelke stated.

Azul grunted, motioning to look upwards towards the sky. The spirit now floated high the battle field; looking down upon the two bellow him. With a motion of the spirits hands the four swords surrounding him traveled outwards in consistently in enlarging circles.

The surrounding floating pieces of armor began to spin around the spirit; traveling at a extremely fast pace. A large tornado formed around the battlefield, engulfing Shelke and Azul in the fierce winds. Azul and Shelke were sucked up into the vortex of the wind; completely at the wind's and Aeolus's mercy.

The swords stopped and hovered around the tornado in a box formation. Each sword glowed a single different color. The swords fired a beam of energy downwards into the earth; the energy broke the land apart, taking slabs of earth up into the air. Each slab rose into the tornadoes wind; Shelke and Azul to crash into the earth and debris of slabs causing massive pain.

The spirit let the two go free from the tornado; their bodies battered and bruised from slamming into the earth. The spirit descended, still hovering above the ground; unscratched and unharmed by the earlier assault. Shelke looked to Azul; "We have underestimated our enemy. A tactical retreat will prove to be beneficial to our cause. We now have an analysis of his controllable forms."

Shelke turned; sprinting away while watching the spirit for any movements, signaling an attack. Azul looked at the spirit, "You shall fall by my hand, Weapon of the Wind. Be prepared because I will not hold back on our next meeting. I shall break you with my bare hands. Hmm… Finally I have a worthy opponent to fight."

The spirit faded; leaving Aeolus in his full suit of armor behind. Aeolus watched the two warriors disappear into the forest. Aeolus looked to the sky; "Those two are not of this world. To think I'm falling for that girl after just meeting her. I must be crazy to give up absolute freedom for that girl. Well I guess I could live with that outcome; we'll see if anything comes of it."

Chapter 3 A Change In The Winds

Jeanne walked into Orleans with her company following behind her. She was worried about Aeolus; her mind fixed on that young man who had caught her minds attention. He was so strong, and he was interested in her. The difference was he complemented her strength; something where she had always felt was her best quality. Her mind was still focused on her goal; but her mind kept flashing back to Aeolus's compliments.

Jeanne and all of her companions arrived at the towns command center. Most of the day was used to plan and strategize the next assault. Jeanne found her thoughts betraying her goal of saving France; she could not concentrate on any ideas presented to her. Everyone knew Jeanne was not herself; she kept thinking back to the young man.

It was not just that the young man offered flattery to the maiden; but he was the first person to kiss her. Jeanne had never been kissed before; rather she never had aloud anyone to kiss her. Her own thoughts betrayed her. Every time she tried to think strategy; she would think back to kiss and the flattery, and get lost in overwhelming feelings.

Jeanne could feel herself blush with each thought back to that event; she could not focus at all. She excused herself from the meeting, explaining that she needed some alone time to sort through her thoughts. Roger offered to go with her, but Jeanne told him she did not want him with her; crushing Roger yet again.

She walked past a building; sighing deeply when she heard a familiar voice that caused her heart to skip a beat. "You know; I may be a little late, but I'm still waiting for that date. I mean I have been eagerly a waiting this for a while; I mean my renegotiation with you." Aeolus was laying down on a banister, still in his armor but with no helmet. Jeanne ran over too him, "Are you ok?"

Aeolus looked at her in disbelief; "hold on a second. I thought I was your enemy; you know English scum. You hit your head or something; a strong girl could never fall for English scum like me." Aeolus blushed a little; Jeanne blushed a little in return when the first compliment hit her. "Umm… Well you see, it is just that I have never really had anyone kiss me before. And well do you really think I'm beautiful? Can you really see me?"

Aeolus put his hand in front of his eyes; "I see through the air. The air circles around every portion of everything. I just cannot see color of things, its kind of a dream of mine to finally see the world in color. But to think you have never been called beautiful; it hurts me to think you have been around guys who have not treated the way you disserve. I love the short hair you have; it just heightens your beauty; not to mention an angel's face. I did not lie when I said you were beautiful."

Jeanne heavily blushed; she began to get a little frustrated and could feel heat building in her body. "Now stop patronizing me. I'm not just a pretty face; I'm the savior of France." Aeolus expressed a puzzled look; "well you are another pretty face. But that is not what attracted me really to you. It was more your strength; you stood up to me no problem, and I hear you are quite the heroine. You are the strongest woman I have ever met; you stood your ground for your ideals that is real strength. Course still does not hurt that you are beautiful too; French girls really are far more beautiful then English ones."

"Now you really are just patronizing me; and you are just a little too self-centered for me to be interested. Besides you are still on the side of the English; I could just never be with you." Jeanne turned her head away from Aeolus, praying that he was not willing to let this relationship end here. She knew he liked her; and she was hoping that he really did want to be with her. Jeanne always had him on her mind recently; she could not get rid of him for some reason.

Aeolus rubbed his chin wit his left hand; "so if I join you, you would be my girlfriend? That is an interesting bonus for signing up." Jeanne was trying to lure him over, without admitting that she did, indeed like him. "We may be able to come to an agreement if you wanted too. If you really wanted me then you would join the French side; and if you really believed in my strength then you would want to be by my side."

Jeanne turned around slightly looking to see if there was any sign of Aeolus being intrigued. Aeolus looked at Jeanne, seeing that she was blushing; he knew that she was too proud to admit that she wanted him to join her by his own accord. Aeolus sighed; "I would love to join you, but I would have to guarantee someone's heart for me."

Jeanne turned around completely holding her hand together behind her. "Well who do you want; because I think we could really use your aid. And you know it is just that I thought you might like, umm…"

Aeolus sighed again much deeper; "You already know who I want, and I think you know who you want. So how about we just both pretend we are getting what we want; so let's seal the deal." Aeolus walked up to her, pulling her in close. He moved in, Jeanne's heart beating loudly; eagerly anticipating her second kiss. He moved slowly closer till their lips met; the people in the street surprised their savior was with this man who was unknown.

After what seemed like minutes, the two pulled away. Jeanne's heart was still pounding; she gently began to speak sounding a little flustered. "So I guess you really wanted me to join our side, huh?" Aeolus looked at Jeanne, gently brushing her hair with his glove. "More then you know. I'm yours Jeanne and no one else; I love you Jeanne."

Jeanne backed up in surprise; she was so flustered with her kiss, but to think Aeolus loved her. She was always so bold and head strong; but to have someone else who was passionate about her was what she wanted. She had been waiting for a man to come and be her strength; but no one had come to her before Aeolus. Jeanne was passionate about France; but she subdued to Aeolus of her own accord, she loved his strength.

Aeolus dropped down; kneeling on a knee looking at his love. "I promise to keep you safe, and France as well. No one shall harm you for I am your sword and shield. You have complete controls of the wind at your command." Aeolus said bowing his head; looking up at her as he finished his statement. "Well come on let's go meet this group of yours. Unless you are having second thoughts about our deal? I thought that kiss would surely seal the deal."

Jeanne shook her head; Aeolus rose from the ground. Jeanne quickly responded; "No, it is not that. I just have never had someone be so interested in me." Aeolus looked at her with a confused expression; "no one? I cannot believe you were single before now. I'm a little surprised that you actually took to my flattery. It never works on any of the less intelligent girls; so why does it work on the smart one?"

Jeanne laughed a bit; which was a rare occurrence for her. "You really think I'm that smart? Well you see I was sent by god; so I can tell if you are lying." "So am I lying?" Aeolus spoke while looking up to the sky.

Jeanne shook her head; "I have met dishonest people before. I can tell when people are being dishonest or lying; you are not like that. It is probably why I believe you; you would not lye to me if you loved me."

Aeolus looked deeply into her eyes; "so I guess I'm in love then." His hands moved out at his side motioning to a flower stand. A single rose; floated over to Aeolus's hand. Aeolus gave the flower to Jeanne, Jeanne blushing at the act, turning her head slightly away. "I now when we met I was a bit of a jerk; but you are the one who controls the wind now."

Jeanne held the rose close to her nose; breathing in the sweet scent. She was in love for the first time in her life; and it was with someone who genuinely loved her for her. She wrapped her right arm around Aeolus's left arm. Still holding the rose in her left hand; they began to walk towards the command center.

Aeolus was happy with this situation; he had someone pretty, smart, and strong by his side. Aeolus never really got close to anyone; but he found it strange he was much more satisfied with this then he could have been with his other reward. Jeanne and Aeolus arrived at the area where the commanders were planning their next assault. The two walked in Jeanne still wrapped around Aeolus's arm.

Azul's mighty voice, echoed through their command center. "We shall finish him this time. Our squads are ready to strike when the assault begins tomorrow. All squads will proceed and kill everything in the area; then the weapon shall fall. Make sure the girl survives, we cannot allow the weapon to enter rage form." Shelke and Azul stood in front of a small army of soldiers and machines. All of there warriors armed to the teeth with weapons that were more advanced then anything on this world.

Azul laughed loudly; "A worthy opponent for Azul the Cerulean. This shall be indeed worth my time. HAIL WEISS!" With the mighty cry of Azul praising their leader; the soldiers all cried out. "HAIL WEISS!"

Meanwhile Jeanne had explained what had happened between the two. Roger's heart sunk the moment he saw the two together. "I know you are all a little nervous about me. You may have heard about my story; how I command the winds; which is probably why you do not trust me. The truth is simply you cannot trust me; I'm not here for any of you, I'm here for her."

Roger stood up; looking to Jeanne with a troubled expression. "Jeanne are you sure about this? He tried to kill you earlier." Jeanne looked into Rogers eyes; her voice filled with confidence and strength. "Roger; I know he was like that before but I know he is on our side. We love one another and he will never turn on me."

Roger was once again, felt his heart break. Aeolus summoned a torrent of wind in his right hand; "Cheer up boys and girls! You may not know if you can trust me; but you trust Jeanne, and I'm hers. She has the God of the Wind on her side." The commanders looked at one another before one of the commanders questioned. "A God, huh? Well you and Jeanne shall prove your value in the next battle. We welcome you to our side; please aid us in our goal, your aid is truly appreciated."

The meeting concluded, late in the evening. Jeanne and Aeolus left heading towards Jeanne's room. Roger was left behind in the room with Liane; Liane tried to comfort him, but he was hung up on Jeanne.

Jeanne and Aeolus arrived at Jeanne's room. Jeanne aloud him in; it was late and Jeanne started getting ready for bed. Jeanne began to remove all her armor; her breastplate hit the floor with a loud crash. Aeolus's ears perked up; "Sorry I'll leave while you to get changed."

Aeolus began to leave, when he felt a hand wrap around his. Jeanne was holding his hand; "I thought you were going to stay and sleep with me. That is what people who love each other do; they usually tend to spend as much time as possible together."

Aeolus face went bright red; he breathed deeply feeling a little hot under the collar. "Well we just met, isn't a little early to get so serious. I means do not get me wrong you're beautiful, but it is just that well what if someone sees us. They may over react a little since you know, a maiden sent by god not being a..."

Jeanne became embarrassed very quickly when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh mon dieu. That is not what I meant; I just meant sleeping but not anything like that…" Jeanne was embarrassed and so was Aeolus; the dead silence weighing down on the two soldiers, till Jeanne broke the silence. "You wanted to sleep with me, like that? Well we could not do it now; but perhaps after we win this horrible war ends?"

Aeolus stuttered as he spoke; "I would love to, ah well you know, ah…" Jeanne just removed the rest of his armor, leaving her bodysuit on underneath. Aeolus's armor simply disappeared leaving him in simple light clothes. Soon the two laid down falling asleep, resting together for the battle to come. Loving the company and the relationship they had found together.

Chapter 4 The Power of the Storm

Song Zaft's intrigue

"I do not like the idea of this one bit. Charging the castle with a massive force; it can only lead to unnecessary bloodshed. Not to mention that it is incredibly dangerous for everyone here; Jeanne we should take our time with this." Roger finished speaking, looking over to Jeanne and Aeolus together; Jeanne still wrapped around Aeolus's arm. A general looked up from the map he was looking at. "What do we have to worry about; we have two powerful warriors who are sent by god to us. Then we have our self appointed god himself. Surely they all can win this with little effort."

Jeanne laughed a little at the comment; before she began to speak with strength in her voice. "I agree god is on our side; there is no way we can lose this fight. We also have Aeolus to protect us; and I'm invincible already. This fort will be ours with no opposition; the voice of god has told me of our victory." Immediately following Jeanne's mention of the voice of god; Aeolus snapped out of his daze. "Hold on a second! Roger might be right here; I mean if we rush this then someone could easily die, or worse many could die. I'm all for insane charges but this may be too rash; we have too many lives at stake in this."

Jeanne looked at Aeolus; surprised that he was having second thoughts. She knew that Roger was always careful, but Aeolus was more the bold rushing into things type like her. "Aeolus I never expected you to be having second thoughts. Why are you worried about this battle? Surely you believe in me and my ideas."

"I do not doubt you Jeanne; I will follow you to the death if need be. But I can sense something is wrong with this; something else is moving against us here today. I can handle a few thousand of these English soldiers easy; but there is another evil is at work here. Those soldiers I fought in the forest were not from this world; they have weapons that can kill us from great distances. I only care about Jeanne and I'm not going to let something happen to you but…"

Before Aeolus could finish; Jeanne tightened her grip on his arm. She looked into his eyes; speaking passionately. "I know you will never let anything happen to me, and neither will god. Both of you are giving me strength here and that is why I'm not afraid. Now we shall drive these English monsters from our lands once and for all."

Song End

Jeanne turned; running out of the room before anyone could usher another word. Aeolus watched her leave, shouting to her; "Jeanne wait! Oh; oh god damn it!" Roger and Gilles approached Aeolus; Roger grabbed Aeolus's arm with a fierce grip. "You better not let anything to happen to her. You better always be here to protect her; or no amount of power will save you from me."

Aeolus looked to the man he knew loved Jeanne as well; he laughed before responding to Roger. "I'm always going to be there for her; giving her support and everything you could not give her. Unlike you; I care enough about her to always be by her side. You had more then enough chances to have Jeanne; and you did nothing. Do not make the mistake to think that you are the only person who cares about her. I love Jeanne, and she loves me; so get over your self."

Roger's grip weakened when the words of Aeolus sunk into him. Aeolus broke free of the grip; running as fast as he could to catch Jeanne. Gilles walked past Roger, speaking to him in a gentle voice. "Roger please get over it, we need you out there. I know it hurts, but he is right; you had your chance and you did nothing."

Gilles left with the rest of Jeanne's group; leaving only Roger and Liane behind. Liane approached Roger; she put her hand on his shoulders, in an attempt to comfort him. Roger turned around hugging Leanne tightly. A tear formed in Liane's left eye; she loved Roger, but he was in love with Jeanne. His feelings for Jeanne were stronger then his feelings for Liane; but if he chose to be with her, she would not think twice about it.

Song Impatience

Meanwhile; Jeanne had already reached the French troops, and issued the order to attack. Jeanne moved forward with her army. The army pushed siege towers closer, and closer to the Bastille of the Augustins. Jeanne commanded all of her troops to go forth and win this battle in the name of France.

The English had all of their troops ready; waiting for the ideal moment. Hundreds of soldiers waited inside Bastille; all with bows and arrows ready for a massacre. Jeanne and her group approached the Bastille; when a loud command was given to the English army.

Hundreds of arrows flew into the sky at all different angles. Jeanne swatted arrows that came towards her, but her army suffered with the barrage. Arrows came down ripping into many of her soldiers. In one wave of arrows many French soldiers lost their lives; before they could recover the English commander shouted for a volley.

More arrows came from the sky this time; Jeanne braced herself for the worst. Aeolus ran through the bodies of soldiers till he got past Jeanne. He stretched both of his arms behind him for a second before throwing his boomerangs. The boomerangs caused two tornadoes to form, getting rid of the volley of arrows.

Aeolus pulled Jeanne behind a siege tower; looking at her, "that was too rash. You could have died out there. I love how bold you are but do not go head on versus a hundred arrows and expect to win by yourself." Jeanne blushed; but quickly snapped out speaking in an aggravated voice. "I know what I'm doing out here Aeolus, we are going to win."

"That may be the case but not through rash moves like this." Aeolus finished speaking before he ripped his helmet off; leaning in and kissing her quickly. He jumped out from behind the siege tower; he caught his boomerangs, slamming them together to reform his bow. Aeolus quickly fired off multiple shots; the wind and force killing any soldier in its path, while blowing things close by away.

The rest of Jeanne's group arrived at the battle; taking cover behind different Siege towers. Aeolus jumped back behind the tower; "the troop's moral is low. Their frightened about this battle; and they should be. This is going to take a while for me to breakdown the walls."

Jeanne snapped out of her daze; climbing the Siege tower she was behind. Jeanne reached the top of the tower, grabbing a French flag. She stood tall waving it; the French soldiers looking up to their leader. Jeanne screamed and chanted about the victory to come; how they could not let the English continue the atrocities. Aeolus looked up at her; "god damn it Jeanne. You are going to be the death of me."

Aeolus ran to the front of the siege tower looking up on the top of the wall. An archer was aiming directly at Jeanne's exposed body; aiming directly so the arrow would pierce her heart. Aeolus jumped up into the air; aiming to land in front of Jeanne. The arrow was released at Jeanne; poised to kill her with a single blow. Jeanne turned to see the arrow flying right at her heart. Jeanne closed her; her life flashed before her eyes when a green flash blocked the arrow.

Aeolus flew high into the air, shouting at the English soldiers in front of him. "That was a big mistake!" Aeolus charged his bow; sending a powered version of his arrow into the soldier that attempted to kill Jeanne.

The arrow hit the soldier, splitting the man in half; the remaining power destroying a large part of wall. Aeolus dropped in front of Jeanne; he jumped forward pushing her to the ground. Jeanne was still in complete shock from her near death experience. Aeolus grabbed her head kissing her lips. He pulled away and was breathing heavily, managing to speak between breaths. "Never… Do that to me again. You scared me half to death with that move."

"Well Shelke? Shall we move in and destroy the weapon?" Azul asked the small female standing beside him. Shelke turned her head, gently nodding to Azul; "we shall proceed. We have been approved to use 10 of our fighting force. There should be no need for more unless he enters rage mode. All forces commence assault; kill all that enter your path."

Without any warning; over fifty soldiers emerged from the nearby hill. Many with rifles, some with snipers rifles; and a few members were equipped with advanced rocket launchers and swords. The infantry moved forward; while the more advanced troops attacked from hills.

From behind the Bastille rose three helicopters; each launched a swarm of missiles into the Bastille killing hundreds. Aeolus and Jeanne got up looking down onto the new enemies. All of the advanced soldiers opened fire on the French troops; the primitive weapons doing nothing against the new enemies.

The French soldiers were being slaughtered without any shred of mercy. Jeanne and Aeolus stood up, they gazed out across the land, watching the massacre. Jeanne put her head to Aeolus's suit of armor; crying her eyes out at the terrible massacre. A sniper moved along the hill, into position. He aimed his weapon while he looking through his sniper scope; targeting Jeanne's heart, the only way for his bullet to kill the weapon from his position. The sniper laughed; "I am not afraid of this creature. HAIL WEISS!"

Song End

The sniper pulled the trigger; sending the bullet though Jeanne's and Aeolus's chest. Jeanne cried out in pain; dropping to the floor bellow her. Aeolus screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of Jeanne dying in his arms. Shelke immediately knew what had happened, cursing the sniper for his arrogance.

Song Finally Reborn

Aeolus's eyes filled with tears; Jeanne's grip on his hand weakening, her life fading from existence. Aeolus felt rage build deep inside him; his body surged, his eyes now glowing bright green. He put his hand above her chest; green waves came from his hand entering her chest.

The wound slowly healed with each wave of the mysterious energy. Jeanne heart began to beat again; she woke up wrapping her arms around Aeolus's neck. She gently whispered into his ear; "I'm alive. I knew you would protect me no matter what fate beheld me."

Aeolus picked the woman he loved up; his eyes still glowing bright green. He jumped off the siege tower; entering the lower shelter on the bottom level; setting Jeanne down to rest. He grabbed hold of Gilles chest plate; pulling him close to him. Aeolus looked at him with his green eyes. "Protect her till I return; or you will find one more that I and the English have a common enemy again."

Aeolus finished speaking; tossing Gilles beside Jeanne. Aeolus left the siege tower walking in front of the army of advanced soldiers; his powerful aura clearly present. Aeolus stopped in front of the army with guns; the helicopters positioned above him. Aeolus began to shout at the army; "all you bastards die right here, right now! There will be no escape for any of you! You shall all die, every last English soldier and every last one of you who do not belong. RAGE FORM!"

Aeolus turned to green light; his body shoot into the sky at an amazing speed. Clouds formed from nothing; turning black like the night. Lightning crashed high above when everyone heard a terrible roar; when the true Weapon of the wind descended from the sky. Everyone could simply not believe the sight before their eyes…

Chapter 5 The Perfect Storm Dragon

Song Beowulf Slays The Beast

The clouds gave way; parting across the sky, revealing Aeolus in his rage form. Aeolus had transformed in to a long Chinese dragon. Its green skin was thick; the long body bore on its four limbs all with razor sharp claws. The dragon struck terror into everyone bellow who beheld the fierce creature. The dragon had a V-shaped head that was large compared to its body.

The Dragon roared; gazing down upon the enemies bellow. The dragon roared shaking the very earth to the core; every soldier covered their ears from the deafening sound. The dragon bared its teeth; the large fangs were incredibly long, with long points going forwards and backwards.

Shelke was beginning to sweat; the creature that floated before her was what she tried to prevent. "The rage form of the weapon has limitless power. It will evolve rapidly and become more of a treat; Azul we must leave now!" Azul shook his head in defiance; staring at the amazing Dragon above him. "No I will not leave; this is the opponent I have been waiting for. Shelke go and report this to Weiss; he must be informed of this development."

Shelke nodded to Azul; leaving the behemoth of a man behind. Azul shouted to the armies before him; "Deepground soldiers! Open fire on that creature." Azul finished shouting; his body began pulsating before he transformed in to a much larger beast form of his self.

The blue beast roared to the dragon with all of its might. The Deepground soldiers took there cue unleashing their weapons; bullets traveled high into the sky. Each weapon's ammo harmlessly bounced off Aeolus's Dragon form.

The dragon flew off into the distance; turning after traveling approximately one hundred yards away. Lighting and wind whipped around the dragons mouth; light formed inside the dragon's mouth. Energy leaked out of the dragon's mouth, disrupting the space around the dragon. The dragon lifted its head for a second before it dropped its head dropped; from the mouth poured out a giant stream of energy forward towards the enemies.

The blast plowed through all of the Deepground forces; none were left after the beam cleared. Scorched earth was all that remained after the fierce beam of light and energy. Azul's beast from ran along the ground; he jumped into the air before sinking his teeth into the dragon's skin. The dragon roared; it flew down to the earth and sent its body spinning so it could collide into the earth.

Azul collided with the earth, releasing the dragon from its grasp. The dragon flew into what was remaining of the Bastille; crushing the fortress and everything in it. The dragon broke free of the spin, before it soared high into the sky. The dragon's skin was unharmed and Azul's beast form, and was still in perfect condition.

The two creatures growled; they starred into the others eyes with no mercy for the other beast warrior. Both people inside their respective form were lost in a sea of power and rage. Azul ran forward jumping into the air with his teeth bared. Azul approached the dragon's underside; he tried to sink his teeth into the dragon's skin again.

The dragon disappeared out of Azul's path turning into the very air; seconds later the dragon appeared behind Azul. The dragon moved forward; catching Azul in his mouth. Azul growled; the razor sharp teeth piercing his skin, entering his body and the dragon tried to tear the beast apart in two.

The dragon held Azul in his half opened mouth, still hovering high above the earth. Azul felt energy coming from the dragon's body. The beast tried to brace itself for the coming blast of energy. The wind picked up speed causing a vortex to form around the dragons mouth. Time and space appeared to bend around the dragon's mouth while energy continually built up.

Lightning came from the mouth as the dragon let loose another blast of energy. The energy tore Azul from the dragon's teeth. Azul howled fiercely as he felt his arm being torn off from his body. Azul plowed into the ground with tremendous force; Aeolus continued poring energy through his breath into Azul. The dragon stopped the flare of energy, sending a fierce roar across the land.

Jeanne woke up from her state of unconsciousness with the last roar if the tremendously powered dragon. She questioned where Aeolus was; she could remember him saving her life by healing the hole in her chest. She exited the shelter of the siege tower to behold the massive destruction of her country. She gazed skyward to see the large dragon looming over the battlefield. "Aeolus what happened to you?"

The dragon turned its attention to the distance; rage still present causing Aeolus's mind to lose all control. The dragon charged sending a flare of energy into the distance. The flare hit English capital causing massive damage to all things surrounding the blast area. Aeolus stopped firing sending projectiles from his body that traveled in the direction of England.

Each missile erupted causing massive tornadoes destroying more and more homes of innocents. The dragon turned its attentions to the English soldiers in forts near by. Needing no pause the dragon fired another wave of energy into the lands occupying the English troops. The dragon turned this head so that the single flare would crush the other forts in one fell swoop.

Aeolus finished his flare of energy; pausing momentarily to charge and fire again. This time the dragon turned its head around multiple times; the beam ripping into cities both friendly and full of enemies. Aeolus did not stop this time, continuing a constant stream of energy into lands near and far. Death and devastation filled the air; screams of innocents and sounds of innocents' deaths were poison to Jeanne's ears.

Jeanne watched the man she loved destroy her country; he had lost his entire mind in the power he found. His rage was tearing the land apart with no mercy for anyone or anything; reason had nothing to do with anything any more for Aeolus. Jeanne began to cry and pray for Aeolus to stop the assault. Jeanne's prayers could not reach Aeolus; the man's mind was lost in hatred and rage. The dragon continued to destroy everything around it, setting the entire country side a flame.

Aeolus came down to the ground still in his dragon form, only a few yards away from the group of French soldiers. It stared at the French soldiers that were still alive hiding in the battered siege towers. Aeolus could not longer tell friend from foe; the dragon form charged its next attack. Jeanne could not believe what had happened; and by Aeolus no less.

She ran forward, hugging the massive dragon's body with all her strength. She cried out as hard as she could; calling for Aeolus to stop this madness. The dragons head tilted backwards readying to fire the blast downwards onto group in front of him. Jeanne lifted her head yelling as loud as she could; "Stop this Aeolus; I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP!"

The voice hit Aeolus's mind; the dragon stopped charging its attack. The dragons began to glow, shrinking back to a human size in front of Jeanne. Aeolus appeared in front of her, rapping his arms around her. Jeanne hid not hesitate either, hugging Aeolus with all of her force too.

A small feminine clap drew the attention of everyone that was lucky enough to still alive in the area. A young grey haired woman walked up to Aeolus and Jeanne; still clapping at the performance. "Girl you truly are destined to be with him. A weapons rage form is unstoppable by shear brute force and strangely rage. The weapon loses his mind and only someone truly in tune with the weapons "Soul" could ever stop their rampage. You love one another; and your love knows no bounds, but I'm here to rip you to apart. You will come with me Aeolus; we must meet your creator."

Song end

Jeanne was not going to let him go and Aeolus was not going to leave her. The woman saw that he was not going to go willingly. "If you do not come I will kill her and you cannot hope to stop me."

The woman unleashed her aura; it completely eclipsed Aeolus's rage aura. Aeolus looked at Jeanne giving her one final kiss goodbye. Jeanne let him go towards the new woman; Jeanne put her hands together praying for Aeolus to be safe.

Aeolus approached the woman; "I have one request; if you do not fill it then I will fight you to my death." The woman nodded before Aeolus continued; "Freeze time if you are so powerful. I have destroyed these lands and I will return and take responsibility for my actions."

Jeanne's heart skipped a beat when she heard this; Aeolus seemed like an entirely new person. The grey haired woman nodded as she said, "it is agreed. Time shall halt till you return." Aeolus looked one last time at Jeanne before he disappeared into a portal bellow him.

The woman vanished, and the entire dimension came to a halt. Everything stood dead still; nothing moving an inch till the day Aeolus returned…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."


	3. Chapter 1 Reawakening

Chaotic Outbreak

Chaotic Outbreak

Exia of Wind

Breeze Of a Storm

Chapter 1 Re-awakening

Sudden coughing and hacking broke the gentle sounds of the meadow apart. The sound commanded everything's attention towards the source. Slowly Brett hacked and coughed and struggled to move his body; he felt no pain anywhere in his body. His eyes opened to a blurry sky; his vision was failing him and none of his muscles could do anything. "Did I die? Is this the afterlife?"

Brett continued to struggle upwards when he felt a palm against his chest. "Take your time; you have not moved in some time. It will take some time for all of your motor skills to return." A voice told Brett; he could not see well at all but he recognized the voice. "Siarnaq? Is that you? I can feel nothing in my entire body; am I dead? Did I fail everyone?"

"No you are not dead; not yet anyway…" Another voice said causing Brett to shoot upwards into a sitting position. "I thought you had no control of your muscles, but I guess you really are something special." Brett's eye sight returned and he looked over to see Váli sitting beside 4 other Exia. "Váli what are you doing here…? What happened? How long was I out…? Where am I? what…"

Lightning jumped down and support Brett's trembling body; causing Brett to pause his assault of questions. "Easy there; you just woke up so relax. You need to take it easier; after all you took the worst beating of everyone here." Lightning stopped after his sentence when he felt a poke to his side; he turned to see Aeolus looking down on him. "Stop stressing the guy out; he just came too after that battle and now you're making him worried. You feeling any better; you idiot… I cannot believe you were dumb enough to try that."

Sounds came back to the meadow of birds and wind blowing through nearby trees. Brett got all of his vision back, but he still had multiple questions. "Yes I think my vision is back to normal; I'll live but how long was I out. How did I survive that attack; it felt like my body was disintegrating in the energy… Just how the hell could I have survived that attack? That attack clearly should have killed me…"

Brett sighed just when Theus began to answer; "well not to alarm you but you have been out for about three months…" Brett shot up; knocking everyone off to the side. Theus jumped up and grabbed hold of Brett; stopping him from leaving while Brett struggled against his grasp. "Slow down there; if you are worried about how much time has passed do not. This dimensions time passes at a much quicker pace then other dimensions. So these months are more like a few days or even hours to others. Stop worrying yourself; you still need to rest."

Brett stopped his attempts and relaxed into a standing position, and Theus calmly continued. "I had a feeling you would be stressed by the idea, but that is why we came here. You can thank Siarnaq for everything." Brett's legs were still weak, and he collapsed into a sitting position looking up to the sky. "It is so peaceful here; how did we end up here?"

Siarnaq sat there in his cloak with his legs crossed. "No doubt you would want to know what happened. Brett when you were battling with Váli; you tried to stop his final attack, but it would have killed all of us. So I used my power over darkness to transport us to another dimension to avoid the attack. We were all hurt slightly but you were the worst because of your valiant efforts. So I brought us here and we evaded the attack; Váli unleashed it onto the empty dimension. But regardless you have finally recovered from that attack; and that is a beacon of light."

Brett looked back to Váli who was sitting beside Siarnaq. "Why is he here? He was trying to kill us not to long ago. Also where is Fayt to…?" Váli looked at him momentarily before beginning to speak; "yes there is a story behind that too. When my attack passed it had left me completely drained of all my energy. Siarnaq returned and rescued me from dying out there. Since then I have had time to realize that you all are not bad, and perhaps that this truly is not your fault. I owe Siarnaq a great deal for saving me, and you all have my thanks for pledging yourselves against Jenova."

Lightning walked over and put his hand on Brett's shoulder; "so that makes us all allies. Unfortunately Fayt did not share that idea. He cursed all of us, and even himself for how weak he was; to think all he cares about is power. He told us he wanted no part of who we were. He left this dimension by himself and headed off somewhere. But even if he did he only has a days head start about…"

Siarnaq interrupted; his commanding voice drawing everyone's attention to him. "More importantly is what he was promised. Jenova promised us each something in return for aiding her, and after fighting with him it clear what he seeks… Jenova promised him power and he intends to find her and collect. He could become a threat but all of us need to decide what we will be doing. We have many problems arising, and a thousand questions; even I'm wondering how to overcome it."

"That was not the real Jenova you met" Váli said; looking down at the ground. "No one in any dimension you could access has ever seen the real her. The one you met at the previous world was a clone as well. Now that they control the Weapon of Infinity I doubt they will give any time in going after their real goal. I do not know what Jenova will do from this point on beyond her goal but she has thousands of clones operating under her command. Thankfully Olympus is still incredibly well hidden, but it will only take so long for her to get there and then the true chaos will begin…"

Suddenly before Váli could utter another word; Brett's ears perked up and he rose. He starred into the sky with a panicked expression across his face. Lightning looked over at his friend's panicked expression. "Brett what is wrong? You sense something going on somewhere?"

"I have to leave; my home is in danger! I can sense it I have to leave now!" Brett finished his statement and changed into his tech form. His form was fully regenerated to its former glory. Brett wasted no time and shot off into the sky at a greater speed then he had ever traveled leaving the others behind. "Do not worry Lightning; he will be fine. It is rather amusing to think that he has that kind of power when he is worried about her. If he had used that back when we were fighting then the outcome may have been different."

"Perhaps but regardless; I know most of you have your own agendas. I do not want you going after Jenova; that is the final decision. It is my battle to fight her and I wish that you all will respect that. You have earned my trust and my respect, but this is my battle. You all go off and do what you must, or what you feel is right. But none of you are to go after Jenova; understood?"

"If that is the way you feel; then we will comply. I have no interest in chasing after her at this moment; we will only lose. For the moment it is unfair for me to ask them to help in a pointless battle. I feel that I can be some assistance to you however; if Jenova gets a chance to use that Weapon then everything will change." Siarnaq stated before he stood up looking to Váli for a response.

Váli stood there silently for a moment; "I thank you for your offer; but must refuse. You still have no idea what you are up against and even I need more power. For now it is best if we go our separate ways. Many groups are quickly gaining power; they are becoming huge threats against everyone of us. For now it we cannot risk going after Jenova directly. So for now you all must agree to obey my command."

Everyone agreed to Váli's command; Váli gave a sigh before speaking again in monotone voice. "Good; I hope you all survive long enough for us to meet again. Nothing is certain about our future, but you all must give me the time to find a solution to the Negastream. Till I see you all again; I hope you all are safe." Before anyone could say anything in response; Váli disappeared into multiple green waves of energy that disappeared into the air.

The sun beat down on all of the four Exia who still remained in the peaceful meadow. Theus waited for a moment before speaking up to the others; "it is now obvious we are all over our heads. For now I suggest we each return to our respective worlds and protect our loved ones. Other then that; we do not have much of a choice to do anything else about the situation that is arising…"

"I agree; if we cannot do anything to fight against Jenova, then we should protect what we can. Hopefully something will turn up eventually that can help us better understand things." Aeolus looked said while looking around at each of them; Siarnaq just stood there looking to the ground. "Then I hope you all stay safe; one day we shall meet again and decide further. Last piece of aid I can offer you all is to return you all home by my power."

"Thank you that would be most appreciative; I would like to return to my world." Theus said and Aeolus agreed to the statement made. Lightning however stood there for a moment; "Siarnaq before you aid me return to my world I would like a word with you." Siarnaq agreed and with a wave of his hand Theus and Aeolus disappeared into a dark portal back to their respective world.

It was pitch black inside the portal; the young man could see nothing. He fell through the long winding portal; it whipped and thrashed Aeolus inside of it. A minute passed and Aeolus fell through to the ground bellow; he hit the ground hard but quickly recovered, and then he realized he had made it home.

Time slowly started up again; the fires continued to burn and everything came back to life. Aeolus had returned to the exact moment he had left; Jeanne immediately noticed he was gone. She turned to see him kneeling behind her; she ran over to him and kneeled beside him. Jeanne held him tightly; unaware of what had happened during his barely unnoticeable absence.

"Aeolus you're back!" She shook him while she spoke, but received no response. Jeanne quickly lifted his head to see that he had passed out. The remaining troops evacuated the area; taking Aeolus and anyone they could save. The country still lay in ruins from the rage form, but none of that mattered to Jeanne. She had Aeolus back, and for now a retreat seemed like the best choice was a retreat.

Azul lay on the earth; he had already lost a massive amount of blood, and was in danger of losing his life. "Curse you Aeolus; I will survive and return to kill you!" The wounded giant lay there; trying to stay alive when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "We have found Azul; he is badly injured and we will need a transport immediately." Azul could only laugh; "I will return for you Aeolus, and next time you will die. My teeth will destroy you…"


	4. Chapter 2 Our Future is Decided

Chapter 2 Our Future is Decided

Site updates:

-Redesign Complete (slimmer and easier to navigate)

-Butterfly Effect Open

-Preview of next chapter for each story

-Updated Characters Listings

-Major Redesign

Chapter 2 Our Future is Decided

Not even Aeolus's spirit form attack had deterred the English; the lands of England and France scared by the attack cried for revenge. More and more English soldiers were arriving on French shores at a quick pace. The few days after the attack only served as more time for the French to ready weapons and soldiers of their own, and Aeolus and Jeanne found themselves in a war that would not end. Desperately trying to find a way out of this war, but everyone kept dragging them back in.

The couple was quick to show their affection over the few hours they had alone over the next two days, but it was obvious that the war was not about to end. Both sides cried for blood and revenge, and the once strong Jeanne was now becoming sick of this war. All she desired was to be with Aeolus; her hero, but the bracelet was keeping her part of this war. She did not care to see France burn, but this war was becoming about more then that.

More of a golden shackle now then a gift from the gods, but there was no easy solution. Her heart; which was once only fixed on saving her beloved France was now focused on Aeolus. The man who had saved her life and soul from the dark abyss was the only thing on her mind now. She was so fixed on him being the perfect one for her. He had saved her life, and would do what ever she asked, and now he was the only thing her mind was fixed on.

Aeolus was still trying to deal with everything that had happened on his end. The knowledge of what he was; the destruction and death he had caused; and the knowledge of all the things that still was waiting for him in his future. Despite everything that troubled him; Aeolus found comfort and strength in being with Jeanne. She was what mattered and no matter what he was going to not give up for her. Till the future was looking bleak, and he wondered how to deal with everything.

"This war council is now open; we will now decide the future battle plans, and we will decide how to achieve victory in this war!" The minister finished shouting, and Aeolus who sat with Jeanne right beside him was ready to speak up. "And how exactly do you want to achieve this? I do not intend to be used as a Weapon, and quite frankly; we have bigger problems; not that you are really that concerned with that… are you?"

"Commander Aeolus… you have great power, and you should use it if you want to keep that girl of yours safe as well as our lands. Do not forget that we now have the rest of the English army on their way here; we cannot stand against that. Your power can easily clean our enemies from the map, and we can end this from ever happening again. You have a responsibility towards this country to protect it…"

"Well that is just all nice and pleasant, but you are wrong… My priority is to Jeanne first; then everyone one in France. Besides what right do you have to tell me what to do; the only person I follow is Jeanne, and perhaps you failed to notice that so many of our enemies are demons now? I think we should take out the source; then victory can be easily achieved and peace can return; unless you intend to further this war to the domination phase? That would really upset us… I will not use my power to destroy thr English; so find another way."

Jeanne already knew who Aeolus was talking about; ever since he had returned; he was very protective, and always around her. Jeanne was finding it hard to ever again be as committed to this war as she was. Still Aeolus would follow Jeanne to hell and back if he had to; this war was becoming more and more extreme. The war was no escalating despite what had happened, and things seemed only to be getting worse and worse. Not even a divine event had deterred the enemy, and questions of what each side was after were always present.

Aeolus simply slammed a fist on to the table; puncturing a hole well into the wooden thick table. His rage was actually getting out of control, and he knew he had to leave. "I will aid in this war if that is what Jeanne chooses to do, but you should take a look at yourselves. You are all crying for revenge, and what's worse slaughter… this would not have bugged me before, but after what I have seen… I'm just not interested in aiding you know…"

"So you want us just to give up… fine. When they come and slaughter everyone; it will be on your conscience."

Those words of the minister were the last things Aeolus could bare to listen to. He simply got up, and left the room; Jeanne followed close behind with her nose turned up. Roger watched the whole event, and turned to the ministers. "They are both very stubborn, but they have a point to a degree. I think we cannot rely on Aeolus solely to end this. So how are we going to end this?"

Together; Aeolus and Jeanne walked to nice meadow outside of the battle camp. He was in very little mood to go back to go back, and Jeanne could understand why he was upset. Jeanne grabbed Aeolus's arm and pulled back on him; eventually he stopped. Her gloved hands went on both sides of his face, and with a gentle breeze that blew by; he was finally starting to calm down.

"I know I joke a fair bit Jeanne, but I'm not happy at the way everyone is treating me. Roger's jealousy is still bugging me… But then everyone else is treating me like a weapon. That did not bug me till I found out that I'm not a weapon… It is hard for me to keep the same over the top attitude… You're the only person that I will ever open up to, but maybe this time I was a little quick to react."

Nothing was said at first; Jeanne looked at Aeolus with such happiness to see him letting his guard down. They both had changed since they met; even if Jeanne was more timid and feminine; she was still a strong warrior. "Aeolus… I think you were correct to think that of them; they are treating you like a tool of death for their own goals. No one will every use you like that while I'm around…"

"Still Jeanne; what I saw out there has been a real awakening. What happened… was a real shock to my system. The other Exia; the fact that I'm just a clone; the power others possess, and even the just seeing half the things I did… It was so easy for me to be who I was when I was just a weapon. It did not matter to me; I always figured that I had the power; why should I have to act like others, but that was too much power. Even killing was a game till I met you, but meeting others; that are clones like me, and they fight for what is right… I don't think I can act so casually about death anymore…"

Then Jeanne led Aeolus over to a small rock that they sat on; side by side. "You shall not be alone, but you should not see this as a bad thing. You have the power to make a difference, and I will help you through this." Jeanne paused a moment and kissed Aeolus's cheek before continuing; "you know that you are not just a Weapon. This is a chance for you to become who you could ever possibly want to be, but what do you want to do now?"

A short chuckle was all Aeolus could think to do, but remembering a few words gave him a few of his own to proclaim. "You know; Lightning, or Brett once told me that in his world; that one war became about the extermination of the other side. This war is not that bad yet, but it is definitely escalating on both sides. Not even a god like creature deterred this world, and there is that other group to contend with. I'm so overwhelmed right now that I have no clue who I should be, or even what to do… so I will say it again; I will follow you Jeanne."

"If that is the case then may I suggest that you simply be yourself, but it still hard for me to walk away from this war? I must protect France, and I hope you will be there at my side. Still; you may be right, but after wards… can you take me to another world. The things you have told me about sound so exciting!"

At first all Aeolus did was snort, but then he leaned back and then hugged Jeanne from behind. "Well if you want me to be myself… then maybe I could be a happy gentle wind for you. You must be crazy to think I would leave you after everything we have been through; like oh let's say bringing you back from the dead… Still if you really want to see another world; I could probably take you somewhere after this…"

"Stop teasing me Aeolus; you still sound the same to me… so I guess you do not want me…" Jeanne just looked away all frustrated, and Aeolus snuck his face up beside her. When she saw him; they both started to laugh just a little. They were so close now; on the brink of forgetting their obligations to this war, and just leaving together. With the exchange of a short kiss; Jeanne had only a few short words; "please do not leave me."

"I won't…"

"Azul's wounds are quite severe, and I doubt he will be able to participate in any further combat in the near future. We have increased the dosage of mako energy, but given the severity of his wounds; it will take more time then expected. With that in mind; my question is what are our orders lord Weiss…?" Shelke finished her monotone report, and continued to stand at attention in front of a monitor. The man displayed via the monitor looked at her with a serious tone from a relaxed position. "The situation is quickly becoming more complicated Shelke… that is why I sent more aid for you next mission. We must either exterminate or capture the Exia soon."

"It's true darling… the mighty Rosso the Crimson has been sent here to finish what you and Azul could not finish." Shelke only gave a quick glance to Rosso before looking back at Weiss. "Yes lord Weiss… I understand and we will not fail you again. What will be our objectives in the next battle…?"

"Good Shelke; at this current point in time the Exia of Light is too strong. Despite Nero's best efforts; we still have not gained our freedom, but Nero will wait for the opportune moment. You however have a different task… We have now created the same black invincible armor that held the Exia of Light Captive; now we need someone to test this armor on. Your mission is to capture the Exia of wind… we need to make sure this armor is perfect before we continue."

Rosso just laughed a little; "oh really Weiss… You are so clever; does this mean we can use any methods we have to capture him. I have been so bored; the Exia of Fire disappeared before I could even have a chance to destroy him. That is no fun; I want to prove my strength, and have a little amount of fun if possible."

"You may use any method to capture the Exia, but you are to leave the girl alone. I want to test the armor out against a girl who is devoted to him; if the armor cannot be broken; then we have replicated it perfectly. The Exia of Light was able to destroy the armor because of that girl of his, and we need to se if we can prefect it. Remember we need him alive; there can be no failure this time. Balance is growing impatient, but he still has no idea what we are really up to."

Both girls nodded to Weiss, and both spoke in unison; agreeing to Weiss's commands; both ladies started to leave; till Weiss spoke up. "Rosso… Remember we need him alive, and the same with the girl. I do not want to hear that we failed; once we have accomplished our goals; you can do what ever you please. Think of this as a chance to test your true strength; I know how much you enjoy torturing your victims."

"Well of course Weiss… it is so much more fun to let your victims suffer; nothing really lasts against my power anyways. Why should the fun end so quickly; you do not have to worry about me Weiss… I look forward to this mission, and we will succeed. All hail Weiss…"

The meeting was now long since over; Jeanne and Aeolus were readying to go to sleep. Tomorrow they would be sent out to fight against the new English forces that were coming to oppose them. The decision had been made to war, and even if Aeolus was his same cocky old self; he would follow and protect Jeanne to what ever end.

If this war was going to continue; then Aeolus was going to stay beside her. Even if Jeanne was becoming more timid and thoughtful; she still was the fire ball that Aeolus loved. Even when tomorrow they would march to meet the enemy; they still were able to put that fear aside. This night was their first real night together; Aeolus just sat by the window looking out to the starry sky.

Thoughts of how the others were doing passed through his mind, and his future was looking bright. Now he was just trying to enjoy a brief moment of peace, but something made moving forward hard. Aeolus still feared his powers; especially if he would enter his dragon form again. He had to learn to control it, and he thought about how he had changed even when he was still over confident.

Just a small snort at the thought was all Aeolus could do to shake the feeling off, but it also gauged a response from someone who was watching him carefully. "Aeolus; what are you thinking about…?"

Aeolus then turned to see Jeanne in nothing more then her underwear, and Aeolus looked back out the window. "Jeanne… I thought we agreed not till after the war… not; not that I mind you in nothing at all… You look great in nothing."

Not even the small joke could hide Aeolus's embarrassment, and Jeanne just walked over and grabbed his hand; pulling him over to the bed. "I know we agreed, but you make me feel so beautiful even when I'm a warrior… I cannot give you it yet, but I fell comfortable being like this… because you would never do anything without my permission."

"Wow…! Any guy in the world would kick my ass for passing up on a beautiful girl… but I guess it gives me something to look forward to." Jeanne laughed at Aeolus with just a slight blush across her cheeks. "I don't know why when you say it; it makes me feel so wonderful… maybe this is just really true love… please come to bed with me."

Slowly they both laid down side by side, and Aeolus played the caring one helping Jeanne in. They eventually settled with Jeanne's back against Aeolus's stomach. Accidentally brushing Jeanne's breast; Aeolus was speechless, but Jeanne grabbed his hand and lead it back under her arm. Landing right below her breast, and Aeolus was more then a little nervous.

When he started to move his hand away; he suddenly heard an immediate response. "Don't you dare move away; I like your hand right there… it feels so wonderful. Aeolus… tell me about other worlds."

After moving his hand back; Aeolus just laughed a little, and thought back to what he had scene. Still that depressing world was not what Jeanne wanted to hear about, and he knew it. "Well Jeanne… when we go to another world; you will not believe your eyes. We will go anywhere you want to, and there is so much…"

"Stop being so general… but keep talking; I want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice. Tomorrow we are going to have a big day…"


	5. Chapter 3 The Trap

Chapter 3 Trap

Chapter 3 Trap

Marching through the desolated wasteland; to a battle that would decide who would win this war. Still each town they passed was the exact same story; either by the English or by the chaos Aeolus had unleashed. They all had an aura of death and devastation; none could do anything though about this situation. It was hard for anyone to look at anything in the towns, and yet they all found themselves unable to stop them from starring.

The villagers looked with tearful eyes; hoping this was relief, but sad to find nothing but marching soldiers. They marched right through; arrogant and distant of the villagers' problems at least on the surface. Villagers missing limbs, burned, scared for the rest of their lives, and all devastated by this war. Children orphaned now, and it was unbearable, and yet they all continued to march.

Sounds, sights, and smells all filled the air letting everyone witness the horror. Children with blackened faces, all wandering the street like zombies. Cries for help and children's' mothers echoed and tugged at heart strings. Streets had piles of rotting corpses every so often, and just the smell was nauseating, but what was more was the number of dead soldiers, and most of them English.

Every so often Jeanne would stop, and offer what little she had to the people that she could no longer bare to see. There were so many asking for so much, and Jeanne wanted to help all of them. Each time Aeolus stopped with her, and supported her and the people with what he was given. He did not need to eat; not with all these desperate people staring at him. His body could survive on nothing, but none off these people could.

Coaxing Jeanne away became harder and harder each time away from each of suffering villagers. There was no jokes from anyone with the devastation that was unleashed. People were homeless and starving to death, and yet they had to march to war. Aeolus wanted to make a joke to lighten the mood, but found that it would be inappropriate considering that he caused this.

The march was long and hard enough without having to bare the sights and sounds coming from the ravaged people. It took days to arrive on the shores of France near a small destroyed village. It was just in the north of France, and it would be the landing zone for all the future English troops according to intelligence. Something was very wrong considering what French intelligence had said.

Reports had stated that there were English soldiers already landing there, and yet there was nothing. It was disconcerting to see nothing, not even any scouts of the English that should be watching these shores. The city behind them would provide ample protection when the attack did begin, but Aeolus decided to use his abilities and clear all the haze away. He wanted answers right away about everything that was going on, and his powers could clear the air once and for all.

Scanning everything for miles away took plenty of concentration; so much that even started to sweat. Jeanne and Liane approached him quietly so not to disturb him watching him sweat despite the cold air. His eyes were clenched shut as he tried to force his ability to spread beyond what was possible. Liane looked to Jeanne hoping that she knew what was going on, but Jeanne was just as clueless, and shook her head in response.

Everything could be sensed for miles and miles away; every blade of grass and living breathing thing. The air providing a network of information that was fed into Aeolus's mind. The amount of information caused more and more sweat to drip down Aeolus's face while he searched the surrounding area. The focus needed and even processing all that information suddenly overwhelmed Aeolus; causing him to drop forward to his hands and knees.

Jeanne rushed in and even Liane who was feet away could hear the heavy breathing coming from Aeolus. Aeolus had just hit his limit and shut down, and just when Jeanne was about to ask he opened his mouth and spoke first. "There is nothing on our shores; nothing but corpses and death! They lied to us; there is no army here yet! There are not even any god damn spies!"

The shouts were followed by Aeolus pounding his fist to the ground out of the pure rage that he felt. This deception by the French commanders was obviously motivation to get everyone to build up a defense much sooner then the English could arrive. Jeanne and everyone else who heard was either confused or angry. Still they were here, and they had to prepare for what was to come and Aeolus regained his composure and took command. "Everyone…! Prepare the defenses up on the hills; if nothing else we have to ready!"

The command snapped everyone into action; the large group quickly following the command. Everyone was moving quickly and the shores were alive with the bustling hive of soldiers working to prepare for a coming assault. The enemy would be here within a few days if Aeolus was correct in his guess, and they would be ready.

Watching Aeolus command everyone with such a commanding voice was troubling for Jeanne. The tension mounting in Aeolus's voice was boiling from all the stress and pressure of being a commander. He hated being deceived, and when this was over the people who did this would pay because this was all for an edge in a war that should have ended. Now he had the responsibility of protecting every last one of the men he had to fight against the English. He could use his abilities, but losing control could mean the death of many more including Jeanne.

With so many people at work there was no point for tem to be here, and Jeanne could do with some time alone with him. She wanted to get him to relax a little before the big battle. If the war was going to last then time for them alone would be short and far between. Now seemed like the last time she might be alone, and she decided to take this chance.

Moments later and Jeanne had grabbed Aeolus's hand and led him up towards the destroyed city. He was taken by surprise, and Jeanne told passing commanders that they were going to scout out the city for potential ambushes. No one would dare argue two of the most important commanders' authority. They were key members; giving them the privilege of going off.

Roger still had not gotten over his feelings of love for Jeanne, and watching her become so devoted to anyone but him was infuriating. He still wanted Jeanne as his, and Liane watched him wondering why she could not take Jeanne's place in his heart. Liane was no where near as strong as Jeanne, but she still should have been able to take her friends place.

When Liane had first heard that Aeolus and Jeanne were becoming an item, her whole heart pounded with excitement. She thought that Roger would give up on Jeanne, but his conviction seemed even stronger. This young red head could just not figure out why things were this way. She would not give up on Roger, not when she was so close to winning his heart. Liane would do anything to capture it; because Roger was her dream guy.

Quickly Liane wiped a tear that had just started to form in her eye, and used her renewed determination to follow the three. Staying well back behind from the others, but still very curious to what would happen next. Roger was staying well back, but close enough that he could over hear Jeanne. His ugly jealous feelings were driving him to points that he should not have gone to.

The conversation was just Jeanne questioning Aeolus's condition and state of mind, but the whole time Roger wanted to trade places. They sat near a blackened fountain; Jeanne quickly moving to rest her head on his shoulders. It was so nice for both of them, and the people watching wanted the same thing with different people. The gentle breeze carrying in the soft salty smell of the ocean, and it was a beautiful smell.

Then the entire city fell silent again; letting everyone nearby reflect on everything that was going on. This was the kind of moment Jeanne enjoyed while she snuggled up close. She thought back on the time she had with Aeolus and what had attracted her to him.

Thinking back on there first meeting it may have been his charm or the fact that he protected her so easily. What ever it was; she became infatuated with Aeolus so quickly. Somehow she had figured him to be her soul mate and she had never felt this way about a man before, at least not to such a strong caliber. It was her first love and she loved every minute of being swept away in it.

Aeolus put his arm around her; their light armor scrapping a little against the others. He felt the same about her and he always thought he had struck it lucky. This prize was better then any he could imagine, and only because she loved him. This beautiful golden blond was only the reward he would desire from now on. It was incentive enough to end the war quickly for the both of them.

Suddenly from underneath the fountain came a mighty explosion sending Jeanne and Aeolus along with the debris. Everyone was taken by surprise when the peace came abruptly to an end. Aeolus tried to reach for Jeanne's hand while she flew away, but he missed her hand by mere inches. Things slowed down with the adrenaline kicking in and taking control till something grabbed Aeolus by the leg.

He was flung down to the crater below by a blurry object; the speed at which he was thrown making it impossible to see. Jeanne hit the ground hard a good distance away, and she had seen Aeolus been violently hurdled to the ground. Liane watched Jeanne get up covered in dirt like noting had happened, and Roger looked amazed to. Liane realized she would have to be that strong too if she was to win his heart.

Finally the pain kicked in and Jeanne nearly collapsed with the pain's crushing agony. She looked up to see the blur was gone and the large fountain too, and Jeanne forced herself to go help Aeolus. She started to limp over just before a new explosion came from the crater, and traveled down a line going just to Jeanne's side. The dust and wind that was kicked up forced Jeanne to cover her eyes, and she was going to make someone pay for this. The dust cleared and Jeanne turned and tried to make out what was at the end, and hoped it was their enemy.

The dust cleared, but at the end of the crater was Aeolus lying amongst broken rock and dirt and partly covered in rocks. Jeanne started to breathe in and out violently at the sight of Aeolus bleeding and defeated without even a fight. His light green armor broken and fragmented and falling apart like it was made of glass. Aeolus had a massive indent still on his face, and he started to open his eyes and looked and Jeanne with his deep brown eyes.

One look from Aeolus to Jeanne, and he began to try to get up to fight back. Jeanne watched and took short gasps of air while she tried to move over and help Aeolus. Roger and Liane watched; still to paralyzed with fear to make any move. Aeolus stood up with a great deal of effort; looking like he had no strength to use.

From the crater came another gust of air that brought dust and spread it through the street. Again Jeanne was forced to cover her eyes from the harsh sensation of the dust on her eyes. Then the sound of armor being broken caused Jeanne to fear the worst. The second that Jeanne could see, she gasped to the sight of a red haired woman holding Aeolus up, but with her left hand piercing his chest.

Jeanne immediately hated this woman, but was also incredibly afraid. She was taller and definitely older then Jeanne; this was just so unforgivable that Jeanne would never forget her. Her face with the most sinister expression that went with her blood red eyes was nothing short of something from a nightmare. Her clothes looked nothing like anything Jeanne had ever seen before, and she knew this woman was not from this world.

The red, gold, and black armor showed off her feminine figure, and had a cape that dragged behind her. The weapon behind her back was nothing that Jeanne could make out, but she could see blades. Even this woman's hair was wicked in appearance, but what she said next set Jeanne off in her strange accent. "The mighty weapon of the wind, or perhaps you like to be called and Exia now… I vonder vhy I was expecting a real challenge, but now you vill be mine."

The accent in her voice was nothing that Jeanne had heard, but she did not care. Jeanne sprang forward while unsheathing her sword with a resounding sound of metal slicing metal. The tip poised to strike this woman down for what she had done, and Jeanne was aiming for the place where this woman's heart should be. No longer was Jeanne feeling pain, only the need to prove her worth and love to Aeolus.

Jeanne ran in ready to kill this woman, but when she neared her target; she vanished into the air. Jeanne stopped when her opponent vanished and took a quick look around for any sign of her. Everything was silent again for another moment before a low feminine laugh came from behind. Jeanne quickly turned just before a click was heard, and she moved her hand down to touch her stomach and Roger jolted upwards.

Bringing her hand up from Jeanne's stomach revealed blood covering Jeanne's gloves, and Jeanne looked up at the red haired woman standing there with a smirk. This woman looked Jeanne over and used her hand that was covered in Aeolus's blood to pick Jeanne up. "You are lucky I have been told to spare your life for now… other vise I would have killed you right here. You are both fools to believe you could stop Rosso the Crimson… I'm not so easily defeated like Shelke or Azul…"

Jeanne looked up to see Aeolus unconsciously laying on the ground behind this woman, but Jeanne was weak from the loss of blood. Rosso span and grabbed Jeanne by the collar of her breastplate. One final twist and she threw Jeanne into the side of a building across the street. Jeanne hit with a massive thump and fell to the ground while coughing up blood; all of the conditions causing her consciousness to flutter in and out.

Rosso turned to go and collect her true prize, and she felt so unhappy with the lack of a fight. All of the surprise had made this to easy to collect the prize, but left her with no challenge. She moved down to pick Aeolus up when she felt a blade tip poke the back of her neck. Roger had his blade ready to kill and began to speak in an angry tone. "You are going to die for what you did to her!"

Liane moved up from her position over to a closer spot so she could hear better, and she watched carefully wanting to run in and protect Roger. Rosso had been caught off guard, but was not about to be defeated so easily, and her tone of voice took on a sly playful tone. "Oh so you love that voman too; to bad she is in love with the alien … if only he were to disappear; you could be with the one you love… or am I wrong?"

Roger's ears perked up, and he could not believe his ears. This offer could give him what he wanted, but it was not right, and Liane was watching so intently. Rosso waited for a few seconds before beginning to talk again. "It is what you vant correct… all you have to do is lower your sword so that I can take this person you hate sooo much. Then you can do what ever you want with that girl, I do not care… but I was left with no order to kill her."

Seconds passed with nothing but silence filling the air, and Liane wanted Roger to make the right choice. Then she shook her head; he would make the right choice because he was like that. Roger just had to, but then he just started to lower his sword till he sheathed his sword at his side, and Liane could not believe what she saw and neither could Jeanne.

Jeanne was just barely conscious enough to watch the whole even, and the whole time she was praying Roger was not doing this. Rosso turned and smiled with a devilish grin; "you really are a despicable person… you love her and yet you would destroy her first real love with the one she truly loves for your own gain; ah ha ha ha ah… I think even I'm starting to like you… I thought you were another boring good person, but I'm so happy to see that I'm wrong."

"Shut up; I'm not like you… I love Jeanne more then anything, and she is the only person I will ever love! She does not belong with that… that thing; so get rid of him."

Behind her back; Rosso started moving her blade into a good position to strike, and Liane started to move out of her hiding place. She knew what Rosso was about to do, and Liane ran forward on pure instinct just wanting to protect Roger from death. This was what Jeanne would do, and she would protect him even at the cost of her life. Rosso was already getting ready, and spoke in forceful voice filled with frustration from still being caught off guard. "You are a fool; you should have killed me when you had the chance!"

"Roger!!"

The whole thing happened to fast for Roger's mind to process what had happened, and he fell to the hard cold ground. Quickly he turned and looked up to see what had pushed him, but his heart was not ready for the sight. Liane had saved him, and pushed from the blade, but she had suffered the consequences.

The long blade had pierced the middle of her chest, and Liane was stunned at the sensation of her heart no longer beating. This pain was too incredible to bare, and she let loose a horrifying scream. Roger could not accept this, and when Rosso pulled her blade out from Liane's heart; he rushed over to grab her before she could hit the ground. Liane looked up to Roger who already crying, and his hand was trying to brush the loose hair from Liane's face and Liane found just enough strength to speak. "Roger… I just wanted… I just wanted you to love me; the way… the way you love Jeanne. But I guess I never could be her, I just hope you are happy…"

Rosso was interested in this development, and could not help but let out small chuckles to the situation. She walked over and picked up Aeolus up off the ground, and laughed down at Roger with the near dead Liane in his arms. "I must thank you for all your aid, and not only did you allow the one woman who truly loved you to die… but that girl you cared about so much saw the whole thing, and she will never forgive you for giving up her love! I cannot believe this turned out to be so… delightful…"

Roger turned to see Jeanne barely awake, but watching him with her nearly shut eyes. However tears were clearly coming down her face, and there was nothing that could ease the pain in Roger's heart. Jeanne turned her head; this betrayal making Jeanne hate Roger with her entire heart, and Jeanne could not help but turn away in disgust.

Rosso got in one last laugh at the situation before disappearing with her speed, and taking her prize with her. It was dead silence at first, but despite all of the injuries Jeanne had, she rose up off the ground and started to move towards camp with tears coming from her eyes. Roger started to speak, but only got a few words before Jeanne yelled at him with a good portion of her strength. "Don't even talk to me; you could have saved him, but you didn't, and now Liane is hurt because of you… I just can't believe you did this to me… I thought I could trust you, but I was so wrong…"

Jeanne started moving away as fast as her bruised body would let her, and Roger wanted to follow but could not. Liane was still dying in his arms, and he had finally awakened to her feelings. If Liane would die then Roger would never forgive his mistake. He had one option, and he reached deep down to the darkest part of his soul till he found what he needed.

Roger shouted to the sky and let loose a wave of dark energy that covered Liane's body. The wound was sealed with the power of darkness, and fully healed in seconds. Roger pulled Liane up and put her head on his shoulder, and whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry Liane; I should have realized your feelings… just please hold on; because I want to tell you… how sorry I am; please I cannot bare to lose you to."


	6. Chapter 4 The Parting Ocean

Chapter 4 The Parting Ocean

Chapter 4 The Parting Ocean

It was just another day waiting for the battle to begin, and the French's line of defense had been drawn a long the coast. They had built up a mighty defense that would surely be more then a match fro the English, but that was the least of their armies' problems. Other problems were taking over and making every one nervous.

Over two days had passed since the incident in the small nearby town, and there was no trace of Aeolus. Jeanne lay in bed so silent, and never said a single word or let her depressed expression disappear. She still could not believe how she had been betrayed by one of her closest friends. Her eyes always watched the entrance, and just prayed that Aeolus would come back somehow. Her faith never gave up on the idea that he would come back, even though he never did.

Roger dared not enter to see Jeanne, especially since she had requested that he was not aloud in. The whole time he kept thinking about how he had completely messed up any chances of being with Jeanne, and yet it was not his primary concern. He had almost lost the person who had loved him, but thankfully he had not lost her.

The whole time Roger had been oblivious of Liane, but she still saved his life almost at the cost of her own. He was regretful and praying for Jeanne to forgive him so they could at least be friends, but he was so much more thankful he had the chance to get to know Liane better. That action of complete selflessness was awakening feelings that Roger never knew he had for Liane. Now the two were just starting to really get to know the other, and Roger quickly came to terms of Liane's affection.

Never for more then a few minutes did Roger leave Liane's side while she recovered. Even though his dark powers had saved her, he felt it was not enough for Liane. His blatant lack for realizing Liane's feelings had nearly killed her. Never again would he ignore Liane's feelings, Roger had blown it with Jeanne and even if he could things would never be good between them again.

All the soldiers had the defensive line set up, and it was one that took advantage of the English landing in France. It was far enough back that the English would have to land, and more importantly would have a clear advantage. They had catapults and plenty of soldiers with weaponry that was top class. All that was left was to wait, but that was the problem.

The wait the last few days was agonizing for everyone in the camp and tensions were running high. The lack of a battle led to conflicts and squabbles, and with the lack of operable commanders just made it all worse. Eventually the remaining commanders met them with discipline. Soon the intelligence came in that the English were finally setting sail, and would be on the shores incredibly soon.

That point the problem became the level of moral in a few minutes time. They had the advantage of terrain but that was not the problem, it was the lack of one of their main commanders. One battle had made all of the French soldiers respect the unbelievable power of Aeolus, but he was gone. Rumors spread through the camp of a warrior that had beaten the top three commanders. If such a warrior existed, and it came back then what chance would this army stand?

The rumor of the red haired woman spread like wildfire, and made it to every soldiers and commanders ears. It was at that point that Jeanne looked over to the people that were talking. Who ever that woman was now Jeanne's number one enemy, and slowly the fire returned to Jeanne's eyes. She was going to get even no matter what, she would save France, and she would get Aeolus without ever relenting for a moment.

Jeanne was tired of feeling bad, and was now going to move forward. There was no forgiveness in her heart for anyone who betrayed or crossed her. All that strength that drove her in the first place was back and driving her to getting what she loved back. Still it was going to be a hard task, but once the English armada was gone; she would go off to find Aeolus on her own. She knew the English would be here soon, and she had to get ready for the coming fight.

Eventually Liane was fine; like nothing had ever happened to her, and she and Roger were starting to become close fast. Liane appreciated the bold move she made, but was made to promise that she never would do anything like that again by Roger. He would take nothing less from Liane, and he made a promise a few seconds later. He made a promise to never ignore Liane's feelings, and return them.

Everything Liane wanted was now hers, and she relaxed into Rogers arms. Now she had all the strength in the world, but she would never do something so careless again. Even in the happy moment came thoughts of Jeanne though, and she was worried about her friend. Jeanne was hurt the most, and things needed to be fixed in order to go on any further. "Roger; thank you, but Jeanne…"

"I know Liane, but I don't think she will ever forgive me… I made a huge mistake with her, but don't think that is the only reason I'm with you… it's."

Before Roger could say anything else Liane made him stop with a single finger. Jeanne could no doubt hold a grudge, and the only thing Liane could think to fix everything was fixing the reason. "Roger; you know what you have to do to make this right… perhaps now that you are with me things will ease, but we have to make things better. We have to help Jeanne get him back. For now I think only I should go talk to her though…"

Roger nodded feeling that anything he said would be a mistake. Liane got up and left with a lovely smile that she gave to Roger as she left. He hoped things could still be salvaged between him and Jeanne, even if he had given up on his love for her. Roger could be more then satisfied with Liane, but did not want to lose Jeanne as a friend. Still all he could do now was get ready for the upcoming battle, and protect his new love.

When Liane entered the tent, she was surprised to see Jeanne up putting her repaired armor. She strapped her breastplate and then fell to her knees from the pain of her scar on her stomach. It still was not fully healed, and seeing her friend drop down made Liane spring over asking if Jeanne was alright, but Jeanne was still angry at everyone and snapped at Liane. "I don't need any help from anyone…I will do everything by my self since I cannot trust anyone else!"

"Jeanne…"

A few seconds passed before Jeanne finally let her rage subside and she had mixed feelings about snapping. It was not Liane's felt, but one of her closest friend had betrayed her. She was unsure who she could trust, but the loss of a loved one haunted her in her dreams. Every night she was losing Aeolus again and again in her mind, but it was not right to take her anger out on Liane. "I'm so sorry… I should not have gotten so angry at you, but I'm just so unbelievably upset right now."

Liane approached her blond haired friend who was still on her knees with half her armor on. Liane bent down and started helping tighten Jeanne's armor, feeling that even as strong as she was that she needed a friend right now. "I cannot even imagine how you must feel right now… so I guess you will be leaving us soon…?"

Jeanne sighed and looked down on the ground before she began to tell her friend her plan. "I will stay for this battle to protect my home, but beyond that I'm leaving… I must save Aeolus; because he would do the same thing for me if I was kidnapped. I love him more then anyone, and if someone you loved was taken, could you honestly say you would not go after him."

Looking away from her friend and staring off into space Liane realized Jeanne was right. She had to concede to Jeanne's wish, but they would have to separate since Jeanne trusted no one. "Jeanne I will make sure the others no after you leave, but if you do need help then all of us would gladly help… but I know you better then that. You are always so stubborn, but where will you begin to look?"

"I don't know, but I will not stop till I find him. He is that important to me, and I will keep going and defeat anything that stands between me and my Aeolus. I will have him back, he is more important to me then anything else. I just could never imagine anyone ever being this important to me."

"That is because you are in love Jeanne, and this is not just a physical attraction but the real thing."

Jeanne turned her head and listened carefully to Leanne as she continued to talk in an enthusiastic voice. "You care this much because you really have found someone who is perfect for you… Aeolus is the one you are meant to be with, and that is why you are always thinking about him. I always admired you for being so strong Jeanne, and that is why I know this is the real thing. You have to do what you feel is right, but I wanted to thank you for helping us because you being there will help everything. You are very lucky to have found someone who can make you so happy!"

Jeanne smiled when she realized that Liane was right about things, and that she was on Jeanne's side. Her friends were important, and protecting them was important, and she was staying to fight for them and France. Aeolus was in her prayers that he would be safe till she could go, but she could still not leave France. It was her responsibility, but right after she would search till the ends of the earth to find him.

Later every last soldier was lined up in formation far from the beaches and ready for battle. Long range weapons and archers had there bows at their sides, and even with the loss of Aeolus and his strength; most felt confidant and ready to fight. It was nearly time for the sun to set, and the English ships could be scene off on the horizon but rapidly approaching.

The French forces were stretched, but had the clear advantage of terrain and that the English would be landing. The problem was they had so few commanders for so many soldiers. There were too few stretched out, and many were behind the lines and had no intention of helping if they did not have to. This would be a long battle that would take everything to repel, but doing it would tip the scales of power to favor the French.

Jeanne looked to the sky which was starting to turn red, perhaps it was an omen but they had to last. Even with Jeanne being injured she would not let herself falter or die. There was too much she still had to do before the end of her life. She was looking for the strength to continue on, and let her prayer slip out to the wind. "Please hold on Aeolus; just a little longer… I swear I will save you."

With the ships just out of range of any long range weapons, but chanting was heard from far way of humans and demons snarling in tune to the chants. The ships were numerous and yet it was not as many as Jeanne would have imagined. Still it was time to get serious, smaller landing boats were starting to be loaded but then Jeanne spotted something else that was off.

There were few humans on the boats or ships, but they were mainly filled with demons. Monsters of every breed filled the boats, some human like while others more resembling animals. They were armed to the teeth with armor and weapons, but the human soldiers were so few. Jeanne wondered what was truly going on in England, what madness could be controlling or perhaps the true enemy.

Magical crystals along the beach rose up out of the sand upon the command of Roger's voice. The crystals rose high and emitted a purple light, and illuminated the entire beach for miles in every direction. This was essential with light disappearing on the horizon; now all that was left was for the enemy to close in. Long range weapons were drew while the enemies closed in.

Commanders all yelled for their troops to hold fast while the enemies closed. Boats closed in with each stroke of the oars with demons chanting. Each sound was poison to Jeanne, and she would not let the flames of war return to her lands. "Lancé!!"

The sudden command jarred the other commanders, but Roger was not that surprised since Jeanne knew her squads abilities. She had made sure they were in top form, and that they had demonstrated their range before hand. Arrows and catapults launched arrows and boulders into the air. The amount of airborne weaponry came down on the enemy like thunder and claimed many demons lives with even a boulder crushing a landing boat at a time from a great distance.

Roger was next to step up and order his men to open fire upon oncoming enemies. Other commanders started to get their men to open fire, and the battlefield became violent. Many enemies fell, but from the shadows came more landing boats filled to the brim with much larger snarling demons. No matter how many fell, more came faster then others were destroyed always advancing to the beach.

Jeanne cried for everyone to fight for France and everything they held dear, and her squadrons of men were moving faster then any other. More and more enemies were falling before they had the slightest chance to get close. The ships dared not enter with all the heavy fire, but the enemy was still getting closer to the shores for the real battle to begin.

Liane drew her sword at the hint of the fight to come, and her voice echoed with confidence she never had before. "Let them come; with Roger here I cannot fail."

Roger smiled and laughed a little, but then refocused on all the enemies coming at them. Ships finally hit the shores and they deployed many demons onto French shores. Jeanne drew her sword and held it up to the sky like a shining pillar of hope to her soldiers. "For our beloved, France!!"

All her men drew their swords and charged the invaders with Jeanne leading them, other squads quickly joined in to the charge. Both sides ran towards the other, but the French's mass numbers sounded like thunder coming at them. Closer they drew till Jeanne let lose a cry to the enemy and jumped into eh wave with her sword poised to kill.

The two sides slammed into the other and clashing swords and monsters agonizing cries could be heard from near and far. The first wave was weak and far much weaker then any Jeanne had fought before. Larger enemies were harder, but Jeanne had to save her power for later. She parried one blow, and landed her blade into an enemy's torso and finished it off seconds later with a rising slash.

Jeanne stepped back and looked at the hoard of enemies, she was heavily patting from the long fight, but it was far from over. She could go on forever, but she briefly wondered about the others. Then she snapped back to reality and whipped her arm around shooting a wave of fire at her enemies. The flare blinded then before she went in and slashed through multiple demons before spinning and cutting down another; she could only believe this would be over soon if it would be this easy.

An enemy pounced at Liane, but stopped when Roger let his sword cut the enemies head clean off. Liane wanted to say something but turned when another enemy charged in. Roger covered Liane, and the vice versa. Even the chaos of battle was easy with each protecting the other, and their combined strength made it easy to keep every one else safe at the same time.

With a massive roar; two English soldiers were slammed together by a massive Lion beast man. The massive French commander named LaForge looked down on all the enemies, and they cowered. When the lion man started to move to his next victim; the demons all ran, and LaForge looked down on them disgusted with the enemy. "This is not a fair fight; they have nothing worth my time!"

Then a dragon's roar echoed across the sky, and the skies were filled with airborne dragons snarling and ready to attack. LaForge smiled and was ready for the creatures to come to him. "Perhaps they can give me a real fight!"

Jeanne continued to work her way through one demon after another, and her armor was starting to be stained with demon blood. This was too easy and the fight was looking to be won if this continued the same way. Then the earth shook violently, and then stopped a second later.

Everyone slowed the fight when a second and resounding thump shook everything. Jeanne looked around and wondered if it was some new weapon of the English's but yet they all looked confused. What ever it was, Jeanne could tell that the Ocean's waves were rising to where she was so far up on the shore.

Jeanne pushed through her enemies only caring to see what was coming her way. The leaders of both sides rushed to the Ocean, but saw nothing. More and more quakes came two at a time, but the pattern was easy for Jeanne to recognize. They were foot steps, and of something massive.

The black ocean's water began to boil and glow red in a large portion near the ships. The entire battle had ended with every last soldier on both sides looking to the ocean to see what was the cause of the disturbance. Slowly the water began to break away from the center of the glowing red water. Light shown on a glistening black metal that came out from the surface of the water, and with each step more of the monster was revealed with the demonic blood red eyes.

Water rolled of the massive black metal armored behemoth, and quickly took the courage of all the men who gazed upon it. Steps of the armored fiend revealed arms and torso, and soon even revealed its legs. It was so massive, and yet not even fully emerged from the ocean; nearly twenty times taller then the average soldier.

It was primitive and bland in terms of design, but the size made up for the lack of creativity. All the armor was smooth and blacker then the darkest night. No holes could be seen, and segments between the armor were so tightly woven that there never appeared to be any seams. The truly visible holes came from the eyes; where the bright blood red light was emanating. The only thing it carried was a massive blunt greatsword that looked like it could cleave mountains in half, but there was something else that it carried.

That shrill female voice that haunted Jeanne in her darkest nightmares could be heard coming from high above the armor. Jeanne hated to whom that voice belonged to, but now she could get her revenge, and claim that women's life. Every one listened to the maniacal till it finally died out, and everyone saw the red haired woman sitting on the armored giant's shoulder. "Finally; a chance to test our new weapon… I have been so bored with all this testing of things… I would rather just kill, it is so much more pleasurable… wouldn't you both agree?"

No one knew who this woman was talking to till two other members of the same group. They appeared from nothing, and the cloaking technologies faded from both bodies and revealed a massive man and a young girl standing on the beach fairly close to the soldiers. Both were people that some had seen before. The man laughed a short while as he looked upon all the supposed warriors and laughed. "Ha ha ha… Yes Rosso, you are quite right about that. I just hope that someone here can offer both of us a real challenge. With Aeolus gone now, I only hope I can find a new challenge."

These people took Aeolus away from Jeanne, and not for a single second did she like what was implied by what that man said. "You scum…! What have you done with my Aeolus; if you hurt him then I will..."

"You vill what darling…? Kill all three of us…? You are not dealing with just any soldiers, you are dealing with the Sviets; an Elite group from another world. I am Rosso the Crimson, I earned my name from the countless people I slaughtered to get where I am and bathed in their blood. Shelke the Transparent, an assassin who can disappear and never be seen again till you feel her blade pierce your chest. And last we have Azul the Cerulean, a man with a beast inside of him and the power of invincibility… you do not have any right to demand anything from us."

"You will tell me where Aeolus is, or I will take the information by force from you!"

"Perhaps you did not understand my words… we will not fall to you. We are here only to have some fun as well as test our new weapon out on all of you. He is very special you know, our scientist learned out to take the power from 'your' Aeolus, and harness it for our own purposes… but perhaps a demonstration is in order."

The knight's eyes flashed once while the long thick blade began to glow red. Rosso jumped down to stand side by side with the other Sviets side by side. The knight turned rather quickly, and with a single slash sent a wave of red energy across the ocean. The energy covered the ocean and reacted to the ships and everything on board.

The wave past with a moment of silence, but the moment ended with the ships exploding. Everything that the wave touched was obliterated in an instant. Ships on the outside of the wave caught fire, but there was still plenty of burning debris. Every soldier watching was struck with fear while gazing upon the burning ocean, and Jeanne felt her lips trembling uncontrollably.

"Well do you all see vhat I'm talking about; this is the true harnessed power of the Exia… he lived in fear of his power, and now it is ours to control. No longer will that potential be lost, Aeolus finally has a true purpose. We will use him as we see fit; even his power sends a chill down my spine."

Jeanne dropped her head and could feel a single cold tear trickling down her face. She dreaded all that they had already done to Aeolus, but she wanted to destroy this thing. She understood Aeolus's feelings about his power, and she would not let it be used for evil. "I will not let you use the power of my beloved, I shall destroy that thing; with my sword!"


	7. Chapter 5 What Lies Beneath

Chapter 5 What Lies Beneath

Chapter 5 What Lies Beneath

Nearly ninety percent of the English fleet was gone with a single attack of the massive giant armor's sword. The immense amount of energy washed away nearly the full English armada in seconds, and they also had to deal with the Sviets; the elite warriors from another world. The ocean still had not settled and the waves were still whipping around like a massive storm was present at sea. All of the English were so fearful now that their advantage was rubbed away.

Jeanne was ready to go tear the Sviets apart for all the death and destruction they had caused to this world. They changed history, but what was more was that they took the one she loved away. Even though she was angry, she had to ask these villains one last time to get any leads she could to her loved one's location. "You shall have only one last chance; where is Aeolus!"

The demand was amusing to Rosso who gazed upon the young blond haired female with a little admiration. "You really do love him, but you are pleading to someone who never had a heart. I see no reason to fear your threats; you have not shown us anything to be fearful of…"

"Rosso…"

"Of course Shelke; I have not forgotten why we are here… Perhaps we shall tell you if you can destroy our weapon, but you are not strong enough. None of you puny humans can even come close to matching this weapon's destructive capabilities, and so you shall never learn where the thing you want most is."

Jeanne was completely ready to prove Rosso wrong, but before she could charge someone else needed answers. An English commander stepped fully out of the crowd, demanding answers. "Which side are you on? Tell me now!"

Slowly Rosso turned to look at Azul who was already laughing in his deep voice. He looked to Rosso and smiled giving just a little tilt of his head to encourage Rosso; "these humans are so pathetic… Why don't you tell them Rosso; I need a good warm up after all this time. It could prove interesting for all of us, I have been so bored of late."

"With pleasure Azul… we are on the French's side; why else would we destroy all of your precious soldiers? Why would we continue to aid you when the English have done nothing for us?"

The commander was burning up in side; many friends had been on the Armada ships, and were now gone. Finally the commander walked right into Rosso's trap, and ordered his troops. "You bastards; all of you will die… attack!!"

All of the English's spirits were re-ignited by the lie, and started attacking the French soldiers without mercy of a common foe. The battle was ignited in an instant with both sides fighting because of the single lie, and Rosso was ready to jump in as well. "I have some un-finished business with someone here, but this should at least be fun for a while. Now our new weapon can have some fun to, you may begin to crush everything now."

The received order caused the knight to start to make land, and Rosso disappeared an instant later in a crimson flash of light. Azul looked down on his much smaller comrade, and let his voice take a serious tone. "I shall keep the others away Shelke; you make this woman push herself to her limits. We need the data or this shall truly be a waste of my time."

"Understood…"

The little girl's body lunged forward while her blades ignited with orange energy, but Jeanne blocked the initial stab. Both were surprised to the other's skill, and pulled away trying to get a slash at the others person. Shelke was fast, and Jeanne found it hard to keep up with the number of quick skilled blows, and what was more was this was infuriating. Jeanne was going to need help to get to the now mobile armor, but everyone else had their hands full.

Azul turned to pick up a massive cannon from the ground behind him, and aimed it down the beach. Shells started to fire in succession to one another with just a few seconds of delay, and traveled to the designated area and claimed many lives. Azul fired and re-aimed his cannon to new areas taking anyone's lives who were caught in the fire, but there was no challenge to Azul. "I guess here is not where I shall find a worthy opponent…"

"Try me on!!"

Azul looked over just in time to see the massive paw of LaForge coming down upon him. The blow even knocked the large Azul off balance, and he found himself impressed with the amount of strength in the blow. He was not angry or really hurt, but smiled at the possible chance there was a challenge here. "So you think you can handle the beast inside me?"

Tossing his cannon away into the shallow waters of the tide; Azul wanted to brawl with this enemy. LaForge was inclined to accept making two fists at his enemy, and readying all his anger to aid in his strength. "You are no beast; I am always a beast no matter what!!"

The massive lion man that was LaForge jumped in and smashed his fist into Azul's face. He took the blow, and quickly recovered while punching LaForge with his own massive blow to the lion man's stomach. Neither was really that impacted to the other's blow, and then they locked their hands together while trying to crush the other's display of strength. "Perhaps I have found a worthy opponent, but you have not even seen my true power yet!"

Meanwhile; Roger was keeping the attacking English at bay, and had just finished another soldier. More were gathering around him to take the commander down, but then a flash in there midsections and they stopped. They all fell down dead, and behind them was Rosso with her double sided blade smiling at him and looking from the corner of her eye. "You have some dark powers, but they will not save anyone this time!"

Rosso moved so quickly after her sentence that it appeared that she teleported. With a massive upwards swipe she knocked Roger off balance and his sword clean from her path. Rosso continued and turned while Roger tried to move around to block, but she was to quick. The sound of metal grinding was heard, and Roger looked down to see that Liane had intervened.

A thrust of Liane's blade had diverted Rosso's strike enough to save Roger. The look in the young orange haired girl's eyes showed no love for Rosso what so ever. "Don't think you shall have it so easy this time; I won't let you survive this encounter!"

"My dear, it is you who shall not survive!"

Rosso ripped her blade out of the attempted stab and went for Liane's neck. This time she found Roger's blade and Roger blocking her sharp blade with the broad side of Roger's sword. That same defiant look that had been in Liane's eyes were in Rogers's now, and he spoke up to Rosso with a determined voice. "I won't let you hurt her, never again will you kill any of my friends or loved ones."

"You both do not comprehend who you are dealing with!"

A powerful thrust followed Rosso's comment as she pushed past Roger's sword, barely missing the young man's face. Roger span trying to keep his balance and recovered while staying on his feet. Liane had moved back but was still close to Roger, and they were ready to fight Rosso together joined on the same line of thought.

The Red haired woman scowled at the two were standing there ground even upon her approach. She then instantly moved in at lightning speed and slashed at Liane only for Roger to block, and then brought her blade down Roger's sword only to find Liane blocking. It was infuriorating, and Rosso refused to be beaten by two weak warriors. Rosso still had the gun embedded in her blade handle but it was not necessary yet; she could win without it.

Rosso kicked up the pace at which her slashes were coming, but no matter how fast slashes were produced they were blocked. Liane and Roger were only working on blocking for the moment, and it was working on Rosso. The deadly opponent was letting slashes trying to become more of a one shot kill attempt and it was failing.

A thrust tried to kill Roger, but at the same time Liane and Roger were ready to strike. Roger deflected the blade and Liane ducked while trusting the tip of her blade into Rosso's chest, and this time they both heard something being pierced. They backed up side by side a little out of breath but smiling to the other out of the corner of their eye to the other at the accomplishment. They looked to Rosso and below her were drops of blood that had hit the ground, but then they only heard laughter that could chill any soul.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ah… what do you know, I still have blood of my own. I have not scene my own blood in years. I did not think anyone could land a blow to me, but only to break your heart that you only hurt my hand…"

Rosso held up her hand to show a wound that looked little more then a cut. She looked over herself like there was not even a battle going on around her content with the cut. "I must applaud you both, but play time is over!"

Jeanne ran past countless small fry soldiers on her path towards, but then she stopped when she heard Shelke's blades ignite with energy. Jeanne could feel the energy swords glowing right by her neck ready for the kill. Shelke was ready to kill and looked at Jeanne with her head high and neck stretched trying to get far away from the blades. "I cannot allow you to try and destroy our weapon so soon; it still needs to be tested further so we can truly understand its power. Then you can try all you like to stop him all you like, but it is still too early for you to begin testing the armor."

"What do you speak of; what kind of game is this to you? You would dare test your weapon on innocent people… you are horrible!"

"Perhaps we are for wanting to survive, but we need this power for the much larger struggle that is to come. The Exia are the only key to a higher level of power that none of us can begin to understand, and in the much larger picture your lives are worthless. We will do anything to get this power, even if it means destroying anything your life. Aeolus has provided us with a chance to gain that power and use it, but we still need you as well."

"You emotionless s… I will never aid you, and I will destroy every part of that thing!"

"That would be a wise decision for your cause, but we shall see if you can even damage it. It's black armor is amazing to think how thick it truly is, but believe me when I say that it ill not be easy to destroy it."

The large suit of armor made landfall with massive footsteps shaking the earth beneath it. It had no emotion even when it brought it's blade into a hoard of soldiers and crushed the lives into a gruesome mess. It was impossible for Jeanne to listen any longer after the sound of crushed bones and terrible sounds of blood bursting out from destroyed bodies, and her eyes shut tight from how helpless she was.

"Jeanne!!"

The cry came from a short distance as Gilles De Rais leapt in with spear tip ready to attack Shelke. The small female immediately leapt back out of the way of the spear's path that would have injured her if she had not moved. Gilles looked back at Jeanne, now he was in between the two females protecting Jeanne. "Jeanne; go now and destroy that monster, use the power of the bracelet to destroy it. Go for the sake of France!"

Jeanne nodded and Gilles quickly turned to Shelke expecting her to try and make a move for Jeanne when she ran away. Strangely the girl just stood there and watched Jeanne go making Gilles pose an immediate question. "You do not seam to mind Jeanne going to destroy your weapon; what is the reason for such a thing?"

Shelke's eyes started to glow orange as her swords lit up; she raised her left blade to Gilles. Again Shelke moved in slowly ready to attack at any moment, but her voice was different in that same unemotional tone. "That, is none of your concern; we have our reasons for what we choose to do. That girl is the final test for our weapon is against her; she will prove if she can stop it because only with the destruction of its core can the weapon be destroyed. She is the only one who can destroy the core if it is even possible… we never expected anyone else to understand but we do need this."

"Then she will…"

Gilles was now drawn into battle with the much smaller Shelke, she rushed him quickly with her blades ready. Gilles dodged one stab and blocked the other with a spear. Gilles was a long time skilled warrior, and span his spear around his arm and hit Shelke knocking the young framed girl back. The girl stood up right and looked at Gilles for a moment before rushing at him with her speed.

The large suit of armor continued on its rampage of death slashing at the hoards of soldiers that surrounded it from all sides. The armor growled and made terrifying sounds as it attacked the defenses enemies that surrounded it. Jeanne ran in, and knew already it would take more then just a sword to slay this demonic suit or armor. Jeanne ran in and let lose one final battle cry as the golden bracelet glowed brilliantly in the night.

Jeanne was engulfed with light for a moment and then emerged with shiny bright silver armor. The new armor was beyond brilliant and covered Jeanne from head to toe. All of Jeanne's power was so much greater then it could have ever been. A single thought of getting rid of this thing was driving Jeanne; she would destroy the abomination that was being driven by Aeolus's power.

All Jeanne's rage was focused with her magical power into her sword. The sword glowed bright silver and even became a more elegant sword with Jeanne's spirit being infused with it. She would not waste time, and leapt into the air right for the knight's chest. Her sword pierced the knight and the power traveled straight through. All the force came out the other side creating a small pierce in the armor made by the sword.

Then the armor flexed its limbs as it let out a fearsome roar across the beach side. It actually made Jeanne believe she had found the soft spot, and from far away Rosso let out a sigh. "Oh dear it appears that it was not invincible as Weiss believed it to be… what a shame that she figured out how to kill the power source. It is a shame he will die as well…"

Roger and Liane perked up their ears and Roger quickly asked a question he already knew the answer to. "What is powering that thing…?"

"How can you be so stupid to not know, or perhaps you don't want to… there is no way to replicate an Exia, at least not by our skills. Did you really think we were just testing destructive capabilities? We are truly testing to see if someone can stop the host inside, but as you can tell her voice has had no effect… there fore all we have to do is figure out how to perfect the strength… Aeolus however will be killed by his own love, how truly wonderful for such an appropriate thing to happen."

Roger could feel all his anger swelling inside him, and he finally let it all out in a single blast. The blast of dark energy knocked Rosso of her feat and back and up onto land. Roger quickly calmed down knowing that he had to tell Jeanne right away. He quickly grabbed Liane not wanting to leave her at risk, and commanded her forward. "We have to tell Jeanne before… we just have to tell her now."

Roger rushed through the battle trying not to get held back so not to waste precious time. They passed through swarms of still fighting soldiers; desperately they still believed Rosso's lie which was forcing the two sides to battle. Then the sound of Jeanne's angry voice came just before a massive flash of light. Now Roger tried to find more speed from his legs and hoped he was not too late to save Aeolus.

Jeanne had cleaved the armored demon from his right arm which carried the sword, but it was a surprise to the young heroine to see no blood but an empty shell of a hand. There was no reason that it should be empty even though it was. Jeanne regained her focus; her time in her overpowered mode would soon end, and she had to make sure it was ended. "Demon; now I shall carve you to shreds and you shall die!"

"Jeanne stop!!"

The cry nearly made Jeanne trip, but she still stopped and turned to see Roger push through the crowd. Jeanne was not pleased to hear this still considering Roger to be on the opposite side. "Roger; why do you protect this monster. What have they promised you this time for your aid?"

Roger was nearly out of breath, but still could see the Knight had stopped battling and was now still. "Jeanne; the core of that thing is Aeolus, if you destroy it then you are killing him… he is the core, and if this not prove that I care about Jeanne then nothing does, but that is all…"

"You care just like you did back then, but you have proven that I cannot even trust my friends!"

Liane then stepped up and out of the shadows not wanting Jeanne to lose something that meant so much to her. "No Jeanne it is the truth I swear… Look at it Jeanne."

Slowly Jeanne looked behind her to see the knight barely on it's feet; moving almost like it was panting. All the smaller knights finally started to rush the nearly defeated knight with swords drawn. Jeanne looked to her sword and if she had not been so involved she may have noticed the blood on her sword, and then her heart broke at what she had caused.

Never once had she considered what her enemies had meant by being powered, but it was true Aeolus was inside and the very core of the machine of death. Then she refocused on all the knights trying to take the thing down that she had previously tried to destroy. Jeanne finally lost it not seeing one side from the other but just wanting to use all her power to clear everyone away. "Get away from him now!!"

Magic swirled around Jeanne's hand before launching a massive lighting attack that struck down all the soldiers in the area. Finally Jeanne's power faded and she returned to her previous form. She panted from all the effort that had been put into her last attack that had severely injured all the soldiers around the armor, and no one else dared get close with the furious warrior proclaiming it as hers.

Liane got down next to Jeanne just as she jumped up and rushed to the Knight's side. It was only right beside it that she could barely hear the muffled sounds of heavy breathing. Jeanne held her breath but then quickly looked for a way in to rescue him. She cried out Aeolus's name while she searched but just could not find a reachable way in. "Jeanne..!"

Roger quickly ran up and offered to give Jeanne a boost up which she desperately needed. Quickly she pulled her self up and into the armor, and inside was so different. Glowing green lines traveled long a long the walls, but more important was how hard it was to find a safe way down.

Once inside the torso Jeanne found the large compartment to have a few small platforms for smaller individuals to stand on. In the middle of the chest armor was a pod with a small fracture in it leaking a red fluid. Jeanne quickly drew her sword, raised it high above her before bringing the sword thundering down with a mighty cry fro Jeanne and severing the locks.

The pod opened, and Jeanne bolted forward catching Aeolus before he could fall down further into the suit of armor. The green lines faded without their power source, and the armor lost all of its life and broke apart from all the strain of damage. Jeanne fell down with Aeolus to the ground and shielded him from the armor fragments.

The fighting nearly came to an end when the night broke apart, and most of the demons were dead or too badly injured to continue. Jeanne pushed the broken armor fragments off her and held Aeolus close. Her tight grip was followed by tears that started to come uncontrollably from her saddened eyes. She had hurt the one person she cared as more then just a friend, and he looked so pale even in the dim crystal lit light.

Aeolus was unconscious, but Jeanne had checked to make sure he was alive. Then she noticed that he had been stripped down to nothing, and she looked away out of embarrassment. She then refocused on getting Aeolus out of here, and grabbed a torn piece of a cape nearby to cover him up but still she got a glance the made her face a brighter shade of red.

LaForge received one last powerful blow from Azul; sending the lion man flying down the beach. Azul smiled and snickered at what had been a good warm up since his recovery time. He approached Shelke and Rosso who were up the beach standing and watching the battle wane to nothing, and Azul decided to comment first. "So the armor was a failure; did we at least get the data master Weiss requires."

"We did Azul and we are pulling back for now; we have achieved our objective that Lord Weiss desired. The armor failed its strength test, but until the whole in the armor allowed the voice to enter, he was under our control. This information is what we wanted and while it is regrettable to lo lose the Exia we did achieve our objective. We are leaving now…"

Azul and Shelke left the battlefield leaving Rosso to watch Jeanne and the others helping Aeolus out. Even if she could attack now she could not disobey orders of her master. "Until we meet again… next time I will prove I'm the strongest to all of you."


	8. Chapter 6 The New Path

Chapter 6 The New Path

Chapter 6 The New Path

Sun shine graced the battle scorned shores the next morning after the massive battle. The shore was littered with swords, dead bodies of demons and men, catapults, blood, and so much more. All of the battle had ruined the photo perfect scenery from what it once had been, and even the ocean was littered with broken bits of ships from the once proud English armada.

Truly the beach was lined with dead that ran up and down the beach for miles, and yet it was peaceful. Gulls and wildlife went about there business like nothing had really happened. Life continued on while the tides drifted in and out peacefully with the sounds of the ocean accompanying them. Soon though with the light came movement from the French.

Gilles was up early so no one else had to, only a handful of soldiers had stayed up the full night to keep guard however there was nothing else at sea. No enemies were left after that single demonic weapons attack, and it had left thousands dead. The only consolation was the supposed lack of human soldiers, but there was no enemies left on French shores and it had earned most a good rest for the time being.

The roused troops started cleaning up all the dead bodies and throwing them in piles to burn; the sooner this was done the less there would be a chance of disease. It took a long time to clean up all the bodies, and multiple piles sent black smoke into the air that was blown out to see. Still the beaches were stained with blood and the massive craters from the Sviets weapons, and yet all this did not discourage any one's sleep.

Liane and Roger slept in the same bed with no armor in the way, the challenge against Rosso left them drained. They slept together long into the morning and no noise could rouse them from their sleep. Liane rested her head close beside Roger and had her hand across Roger's chest. They both had no guilt anymore about anything after how they chose to act, and it had worked out wonderfully.

Roger had done the right thing and felt that he had made amends with Jeanne for now. When it came down to it he had saved Aeolus, and even if it was not technically being even it was something that helped him sleep. Liane slept happily because her mind was at peace. Liane had her guy, and Jeanne had hers back and still alive and well despite injuries.

Jeanne had made sure that she got Aeolus to the infirmary before anyone else using everything she had. Most others wounds were no where near as bad, but Jeanne had pushed her way ahead of anyone in front of her. She was not going to take even the slightest chance of Aeolus dying now and she used her status to get medical attention for her needs first. Even with how serious she thought things were, still she smiled at how happy she was too happy to have him back.

Aeolus had a few bruises on his body, but besides the impale mark on his stomach from Jeanne; he was fine. He had no signs of infections or any really bad status afflictions and so Jeanne was told he would be fine. All they did was bandaged the man who had been through hell to this point in time, and then they sent him away with Jeanne. When she protested they calmed her saying it was nothing more then loss of blood, and Jeanne was still a little angry but also so relieved.

Even Jeanne slept very comfortably with Aeolus resting beside her. She did not care what anyone though, she was just glad to have him back. In the day he was gone Jeanne had missed every second he was not there beside her in one form or another. Still her heart relaxed and she slept incredibly well in the same bed as the person she cared most about in the whole world. She had let her guard down for him completely since she had finally come to terms that she was in love with him.

All night Jeanne was snuggled right up beside Aeolus, and she found herself that she loved his smell. Her head was using his chest as a pillow and even if it would be uncomfortable to others, it was not to Jeanne. She had to admit that she wanted to follow this man on what ever journeys he would experience so long as he was there it was plenty comfortable.

It was nearly mid day before even the first of the sleeping soldiers woke up. LaForge felt so much pain from his fight before that he could barely move the next morning. He personally could not let him self be seen this weak, but if this pain kept up then he would not be continuing on this journey. He hated everything about this but his body may be at its limits, and then he could no longer go with Jeanne any more, and then he relapsed and finally gave in.

Outside Gilles had his own problems with his weakness, and it was hard for him to deal with it. Only one blow had been landed on him by the small quick enemy he faced the previous night. It was one blade had sliced armor like it was nothing and left a nasty wound behind. However it was the small little extra thing that the blade had left behind.

The wound was barely healing at all, and even seemed a little alien with the surrounding skin dying around the wound. It was even making him feel weaker then any wound. Still it was like no poison that Gilles had ever come across, and if the English forces were to continue then it would be without him. The energy in Shelke's blades had left him in this state, and it would keep him in France.

Finally Jeanne woke from the first amazing sleep she had had in a long time. Now the fighting was almost at an end, and she had the person back she cared for most. For once it was not about getting right out of bed, she wanted to stay in this warmth for a while at least till she heard a familiar voice. "Jeanne; are you alright… normally you are up and telling me to get ready by now."

The words caught Jeanne by surprise and she jumped out of bed just from the surprise. Aeolus was somehow awake and sounding fairly energetic, but that concern still was unbelievable. "Me…? I thought you were…I thought you would never wake up with the injuries I… I'm sorry but I had no idea you were inside that thing I swear!"

"It's alright Jeanne… I don't blame you for anything that happened since you did save me. I think I'm going to have to get stronger if I want to protect both of us right?"

Jeanne recoiled a little feeling that she was guilty for hurting the person she cared about most. She walked back over to him and got right up close to him looking into his eyes at first, but then turned her head from shame. "But it is my fault that you were hurt, but I swear I fought to protect you… but Roger…"

Aeolus sat up fully and laughed a little when he saw his girlfriend actually showing her vulnerability for once. He watched her for a few moments and knew what to say to her even if she would never accept it at first. "Perhaps but you know I don't blame you since you did rescue me. Even if Roger did something that made you mad; he is your friend right?"

No answer came from the young blond and she could still not look at him. Aeolus already knew the reason; she rarely showed her feelings and this was one of those times, but it was because she really did care for Aeolus and he did love that she cared that much about him. "Look Jeanne no matter what you can trust me right? Look he is a friend and we are going to need all the help because this fighting has to stop…"

Jeanne turned her head to look at Aeolus revealing a few small tears on her eyes. She was now looking to him for all the strength in the world, but really he just wanted to lift her spirits. "Listen we are going to go to England… even if it is just you, and me; and there we are going to infiltrate and do what we have to end this. We are going after the king because he is the cause of all of this."

The suggestion was exactly what Jeanne wanted to hear, and she only waited a second before leaping into Aeolus's arms. She hugged him harder then she ever thought she would have. Tiny little sobs were heard coming from down by Aeolus's bandaged chest, and he could tell that he had hit the right spot. "Jeanne… I love you too, and don't worry I promise that even if it is just us that we will get through it."

"Thank you Aeolus; I…"

Aeolus smiled at her hesitation and understood that it was hard for Jeanne and he already knew what she was about to say. "It's okay Jeanne; I know you love me and you just relax okay… we can go when ever you are ready."

Much later in the day everything was settled and cleaned up to the best it could have been. Many soldiers were still celebrating the victory, but many commanders saw it as nothing more then a temporary victory. Roger would quickly be the first to get stray soldiers back working on re strengthening their line of defense in case of any more attacks that may come.

The order arrived later that day to continue to ever protect the shores of France. It only took half a day for things to return the way they were before the battle and Liane and Roger sat on the beach enjoying a moment of peace. They looked out to the ocean and talked about things. It did not matter what but they each found themselves complementing the other about their fight with Rosso. Everyone one's spirits were lifted high above what they had been the day before.

Later in the evening most of Jeanne's group had been summoned for a meeting that was secret from everyone else. Everyone arrived promptly and was standing around waiting till Jeanne and Aeolus arrived at the camp. He was different in some ways but still looked the same. His clothing was different with a new style but it still looked like Aeolus and he had a large smile as he walked in with Jeanne beside him close by.

Jeanne was standing tall even after how much emotion she had showed earlier. After that moment of weakness she had stayed with Aeolus the whole day and with the realization she had earlier was more then just infatuated. Jeanne had made sure that she told Aeolus how much she loved him, but she was still really new to being in love. Still now she had her armor on again, and Aeolus led her in for her first real confrontation with her friends since the event.

Aeolus stopped and leaned against the nearest post; Jeanne still stood up straight right beside him but wondered if he wanted her to loosen up. Roger took Jeanne's uncertainty as her trying to apologize but then he decided to be the first to break the silence. "Aeolus I'm…"

"It's alright Roger; I know what happened and I'm fine with it. Jeanne and I are just fine so don't worry alright; we think that it is best if we leave things at that and start over. I don't think we will be having anymore problems now that you have someone right?"

Roger looked left to see Liane beside him and nodded quickly after. LaForge's pain was too much to bare any longer and he finally snapped with a little aggravation in his voice. "Why did you call us here?"

Aeolus put his hands behind him and pushed off the post he was leaning on so he was standing up straight. After he looked to Jeanne who was still a little clingy not that he would have been the same if there positions had been reversed and offered his arm. Jeanne quickly took it and stood close beside Aeolus in a more loving fashion then most would have thought she ever would have in public while Aeolus spoke. "I called you all here to talk about what is next…"

"This war is looking to never end, and that is a major problem for everyone. Also while I don't know the location I do know that our advanced enemy has a base over seas, in short we cannot just let things continue. The problem here is the king, he has made deals with this group but I'm guessing they turned on him and now he is very frustrated..."

"I don't believe for a second that France will stop here; I believe they will push over to England and do what they did to the French. Why would they; they have the English completely out of France now, and so what reason do they have to stop. What I'm going to do now is too go over there and stop the king with just Jeanne if need be. This has to end now, we cannot allow what ever evil is in England to continue."

Everyone fell dead silent afterwards for nearly a minute, Aeolus knew that no one could believe what was being planned. Collet stepped up looking cock eyed and both Jeanne and Aeolus and questioned them with a harsh tone of cynicism. "So let me see if I got this straight… just you and Jeanne are going to sneak into England and then try and assassinate the king?"

"No; do not misunderstand me we are not going to kill him, but Rosso told me about the king. She said that some ancient demon has control, and that is the main reason for the war. From that I can assume two things, one if we get rid of the demon then the war is over… and the more important one is we can find information through the king to stop the Sviets."

Next Giles stepped up not showing any hints of his wounds and felt that he had some information to pass along. "Aeolus, you should know what I have heard… there are rumors that what the king is after is in fact the bracelets. I believe they are the only way to stop the demon that controls England."

"Thank you Giles but I do not believe it is a wise choice to be relying on the bracelets to seal this thing away…"

Even Jeanne did not know what Aeolus was speaking of, and everyone was listening much more intently to what he had to say next. "What ever this thing is I think it is better off dead and not sealed away. Another wise Exia told me about his attempt to seal away his problems, and in the end it just came back to haunt him. Besides I can destroy anything if I have Jeanne there to help me!"

The young blond haired girl looked up and smiled at Aeolus, and then everyone looked to someone else not believing Jeanne to be happy. Giles enjoyed seeing that Jeanne was not just a soldier any more, and decided to offer what he could. "So I trust that you have already decided who is coming haven't you, I would be proud to aid you on this mission."

"No… I'm sorry but I want as few bracelets as possible, and if the English attack then France still will need heroes. I'm asking most of you to stay behind because anyone who comes with us may be considered a deserter. Jeanne and I have agreed that after this we are not coming back; we are leaving together after we finish this."

"Jeanne…?"

Almost everyone questioned the young girls motives, but Jeanne spoke up with the passion she was famous for. "No I have decided what path I will now follow. You all must understand that Aeolus is so very important. It was only when I realized how important that he was to me, that I finally figured out that I was in love and I never want to lose this feeling no matter what!"

Emotion was coming out in torrents from Jeanne and soon she found it to hard to control as she blurted out the last portion. She looked over to Aeolus and saw he had a look that was encouraging her to continue and she chose too with a slightly more timid voice at first. "Aeolus gives me another reason to live beyond France, and he cares for what I do but more importantly he cares for me…"

"Ever since I met him he has always been there protecting me, and my heart, body, and soul are his. He promised me everything and I believe him, and he has done the right thing even when my faith in France was shaken. I will follow him no matter what, and I'm sorry that I have failed you all as a commander… but this is my path now."

After the poring of Jeanne's hearts true feelings; Gilles decided to be the first to speak first. "Jeanne, you are much stronger then many other soldiers I have encountered. If this is what you have chosen then I pray… no I have no doubt you will end this war. Aeolus please take care of her, may you both find happiness…"

At this point Aeolus slightly nodded and figured it was time to get ready to leave. He slowly he left with Jeanne still attached to his arm. On the way out Liane looked up to Roger, but he was already on the same wavelength and nodded. Not another word was spoken and they quickly left feeling that they had much to do with little time.

Later Jeanne and Aeolus found themselves on a hill looking back at the camp. The plan was now to find a ship they could stow away on till they got to England, and the port was still a fair distance away. Jeanne looked back realizing that her life would be forever changed but it was alright and she knew it. "Aeolus; I love you and I know you will take care of me…"

"Of course Jeanne; I promise we will be fine, but if you are not sure…? I mean I don't have you yet so you can always get away right?"

Jeanne turned back quickly to Aeolus and pushed hard on his chest. She did not look too happy at first but soon that look faded to a slightly sad look. "How could you say that; I told you that you are the only one who can ever posses my heart. As far as I'm concerned the war is over, and you shall be the only one to have my body because I love you that much…"

Quickly Aeolus felt flustered from embarrassment and could not help but blush. Then the sound of foot steps that were coming closer, and Aeolus to jump in front of Jeanne shielding her. He took a small dagger from his shoulder armor and looked ready to strike down what ever it was till he heard a familiar female voice. "Oh Jeanne I never imagined you would be the kind of girl to jump into bed with the first guy you fell in love with."

Jeanne felt really embarrassed at what Liane had just said; she came up the hill in dull brown cloak with another cloaked individual. Both hoods were removed to show that of course Roger was with Liane, and before Aeolus could ask Roger explained why. "Aeolus I owe you a debt, and no matter what you say Liane and I are coming. I don't know if we shall aid you, but there is no way we are not coming."

Jeanne and Aeolus both had the same kind of cloaks and both looked to the other and nodded. Aeolus sighed just a little but knew it would be better to have more help. "Thank you both, now we should get going because it is going to be a long trip."


	9. Chapter 7 England

Chapter 7 England, Land Of Peace

Chapter 7 England, Land Of Peace

"Hey you..! Get over here a minute and give me a hand will you!"

The cry summoned a soldier over to aid another near the docks. Four cloaked individuals slipped by the distracted guards and out of the port city and finally relieving some stress when they could remove their hoods. Once further out and far beyond the city everyone nearly collapsed and fully relaxed for a moment after the stressful trip.

Sneaking onto the boat was simple enough, but after that they rested hidden amongst cargo that was being traded. From there it was incredibly difficult, but they made it into the port. When questioned by a passing soldier they had nearly been caught because of Jeanne's accent, but Aeolus had quickly take action and knocked the guard out with his powers to cut of his air and knock him out.

Now they were safe out in the open, and they had the hard task of making it to England. Surprisingly there was no demons roaming the lands; all there was lush green settings. The beautiful country side was peaceful and serene, and everyone let down their guard to enjoy the country side.

The girls loved the lush green setting, and the guys were stunned by it. There was even wildlife, and blue birds sung peacefully with a merry little tune, and it seemed like no war could ever reach this land. Jeanne slowly removed her down, and just let her arms hang astounded a place like this still existed. Liane thought is was wonderful and ran forward into the open meadow carefree, even when Roger reached out hesitantly wondering if it was a wise choice.

Liane's hood on her cloak blew off revealing her smiling face to the world. Aeolus already noticed Roger's concern, but was not quite as concerned. "Don't worry Roger; no one knows who we are here, anyone asks we just lie about who we are. Not that hard really, so relax…"

Jeanne and Roger both had conflicting emotions about the whole thing, but Jeanne wanted to loosen up a little like Aeolus. She removed her hood and walked right past Roger with little a care in the world. Roger was surprised to see Jeanne being the first between the two of them to actually start to have fun, but even Roger gave up and stopped hiding behind his cloak's hood.

All four walked through hills and valley's on the way to London, and the girls were traveling far enough ahead so they could talk more privately without the guys listening. Aeolus could have ease dropped but decided it was not the best time for mischief. He had never really gotten to know Roger since they both were interested in Jeanne, but perhaps now was a good time to start with admitting something. "You know I don't blame you for what happened right?"

Roger turned and nodded to Aeolus before beginning to talk. "Yeah I know, but why exactly are you not mad at me?"

"Pretty simple Roger, it's because I know how you feel, and I might have done the same…"

Aeolus watched Jeanne and Liane playfully talking far ahead and he loved Jeanne's every reaction. "She is one of a kind, and I just love everything about her… don't get me wrong Liane is great though."

Roger laughed a little and looked up Liane having fun with the still at heart timid and serious Jeanne, and he laughed again. "No it's okay, I have Liane and I know she is right for me, but thank you for forgiving me."

"Don't worry about it, so how far do you and Liane intend to go with us?"

"That is more up to her at this point because it does not matter to me; I will go where she goes. I have to thank you again for what you did…"

"Oh really what exactly did I do?"

"If it was not for you I would have never realized Liane had feelings for me, or even that I had them for her…"

Aeolus just smiled and tiled his chin up to the sky feeling a little proud. "Glad I could help with that; see looks like I can help some people, huh? You better watch out or we may even become friends."

"Perhaps we will…"

Then once they realized that they may yet become friends came Liane laughing loud enough for the guys to notice. Aeolus smiled while looking straight ahead at the two girls, and Roger did the same but had a question to accompany the smile. "You think those two are talking about us?"

Aeolus took a breath and laughed while shaking his head. "Most likely…"

Up ahead Jeanne was being teased by Liane about her actually being serious about something other then battle. Jeanne was just as surprised as well for something to just come along and be so important. On the other hand Jeanne did not like being seen as a battle maniac, and being in love was something Jeanne had no experience with but perhaps Liane might hold the answers she wanted. "Liane; how do you know if it is the right time for you and someone to…"

"Well Jeanne, it is something only you can decide; if you truly love them and are ready then that is your choice to make."

"I'm sorry for asking such an embarrassing question, but I have never been in love with anyone before. I have no idea how I should act if I should change who I am or stay the same. I'm so lost, and I worry I will lose this…"

Liane smiled and walked right beside Jeanne, it was fun to have a friend that was dependant on her for a change. Jeanne was the stronger fighter, but it was nice for Leanne to have her friend needing her. "Jeanne you are fine the way you are, he even told you that he likes you because you are you. Even with his cocky attitude, he is as tough as you and I think he is just right for you. I always worried about you because you did rash things, but with Aeolus at your side I worry less."

"Liane you do not have to worry about me; I would be fine even without him… are you sure I should not change at all?"

A small laugh came out of Liane uncontrollably, but she soon stopped and started easing Jeanne's fears. "Jeanne you are very beautiful for being a warrior at heart, and I just think you should be yourself. You are much more beautiful then I am anyway, and all the men love you no matter even if you do ignore them."

Liane finished with a giggle and then quickly dodged a swipe of Jeanne's right hand. Liane continued to laugh after the attempted swipe, but Jeanne was not in a mood to laugh. "Liane stop talking like I'm… you are just as beautiful as I am, and you two have many guys who like you to…"

Suddenly Jeanne stopped and kneeled down in pain; her movements had somehow opened her wounds again. Soon Aeolus was right beside her tending to her and questioning if she was okay. Roger and Liane were also side by side; concerned for their friend, but Aeolus was doing just fine at making sure Jeanne knew he cared. "Jeanne are you alright; will you be alright to fight? I don't want you hurt, but I know you are tough enough that this won't stop you."

"Thank you, I will be fine in a few minutes; I'm sorry I should not be so weak."

"You're so damn cute Jeanne, but I'm here to pick up the slack when you cannot… so come let's get moving Jeanne."

Jeanne was knocked off guard by Aeolus complementing her out of nowhere, but then Aeolus surprised her again. He moved quickly ahead of her, and then grabbed her arms and pulled her up with him. Jeanne was now being carried on Aeolus's back, and she was so embarrassed. "Aeolus what are you…"

"It's alright Jeanne; I told you I would help you get through this. Come on Jeanne this way you get to talk with all of us… Jeanne I love you, and come on you have worked so hard that you disserve this."

"Thank you… Aeolus; it's just I…"

"It's okay Jeanne; besides I just like you being right beside me."

From that point all four walked side by side enjoying this brief calm before the big battle. It would be hard enough soon, so they all took there time enjoying what they could. There were no signs of war, and the country side was so beautiful that they all wanted to stop even though they could not. Soon they arrived at a small village just outside of England to rest for the evening.

Now the massive city was only an hour's travel at the very least, but everyone still needed to rest. After sampling what English had to eat, it was time to get some sleep. The small village had citizens that seemed completely oblivious to the war, and yet it was best to stay quiet. It was not worth the risk of Jeanne or Liane speaking to loud and revealing their accents, and yet there was no evidence of the war here.

Even though it would have been best to not do anything, everyone took a stroll together through the village. Most people actually did not care about them, and gave them nothing more then a slight glance. Jeanne stayed quiet most of the time even when Aeolus tried to get her to talk, but she did loosen up. This was a night of peace and tranquility before a battle.

The night was slowly getting later and later, and eventually Roger and Liane returned to their own room for the evening but Jeanne and Aeolus stayed out. The starry night was not suppressed by any clouds, allowing both Jeanne and Aeolus to share in the beautiful night sky.

It was breath taking to see all the stars with no outside lights hindering them, and the young couple lay snuggled up in the field. Jeanne found that she never wanted to forget these kind of moments. It was romantic, and then Aeolus lifted his free hand presenting something that made Jeanne's heart thump loudly; a single red rose that was at the prime of its life.

Jeanne took it and then took in it's scent and loved that Aeolus had been so thoughtful and had surprised her. Then Aeolus turned bashful for the first time, and he was unsure if what he would say next would be right, but he had to try. "Jeanne… You know that I love how strong you are, but tomorrow I promise nothing bad will happen to you. No matter what we will both make it out okay, I Love you Jeanne…"

The sincere voice told Jeanne that Aeolus was very serious, and she was again taken by surprise but knew how to respond. "I love you too… and thank you."

Both lay out under the stars not saying anything, but just enjoying the company. The truth was both were nervous about the enemies they would soon meet, and yet having someone there was so very comforting. They could have fallen asleep right there, but soon they decided to retire as well to their own room.

Inside Jeanne still had not made up her mind, but she did not want to insult Aeolus, and this choice was eating her up inside till Aeolus noticed her hovering around the entrance. "Jeanne come on we need to get some rest…"

Jeanne lost her train of though, but went along wondering how or even if they would proceed. Jeanne was a little eager, but nervous about her first time. Then Aeolus just laid down with her, and decided to explain his feelings. "Jeanne you do not have to if you are nervous; it will happen when it does okay, and when you are ready we can. It's okay really."

"Thank you, maybe I'm to nervous with the battle being tomorrow…"

"It's okay; I'm happy just having you near me Jeanne…"

The two settled in, but Jeanne at heart was not ready yet. This was a momentous event, but in her mind she was ready to experience more, and Jeanne started to pray till she fell asleep; the prayer was that they would both be alright so that they could be together with nothing holding them back.


	10. Chapter 8 The Demon Bane

Chapter 8 The Demon Bane

Chapter 8 The Demon Bane

In the morning the way to England was found to be very foggy and cool. The group had set out early hoping to take advantage of the early hours, and now made their way quickly to England with their weapons concealed from sight. Cloaked and ready was how everyone felt, and for once Aeolus was not going to let anything be held back.

Jeanne had not gotten up so well after getting to bed so late, and the others could not wait. The plan could not be changed, and so Aeolus decide to again carry Jeanne on his back while she slept in. She was so peaceful and cuddled up to Aeolus even when she was being carried, and Aeolus and Liane found it hilarious to which Liane could not help but comment. "You're a bad influence on Jeanne; she never sleeps in."

Bashfully Aeolus just smiled and continued on wondering if Jeanne really would become someone different. Quickly he shook it off as they quickly moved through misty fields and foggy meadows. Everything was covered in dew, and the cool temperature made quick travel much easier even with heavy armor. However it was a very short hour till they finally got to England, and then Jeanne woke up questioning what was happening. "Hmm… Aeolus, where am I?"

"Were in England; I carried you so you could get some more rest. You were just sleeping so peacefully that I could not wake you no matter how mad you might be later; I just wanted you to be well rested."

Even though at first Jeanne was a little angry, she clamed down and quickly realized how sweet he had been. All the rage was gone, and she spoke in a rather grateful but nervous voice. "Thank… Thank you…"

"You're not mad?" Aeolus questioned dreading the answer he knew was coming, but he was about to be surprised again.

"No; why would I be since you are always thinking about my well being…? I just am just having a hard time sharing my feelings, and I'm a little nervous right now…"

Quickly Aeolus moved in and gave Jeanne a quick peck on the lips, and she blushed a bright shade of red. "After this you must promise me a real kiss."

"Ah yes… I would love that."

"Hey come on kids; the real challenge is just ahead." Roger stated, and then all of the four entered the village close beside the person they cared most about.

The only guards they crossed were just enforcers trying to keep the peace, not that there was any lack. Even in the morning streets were bustling with activity in the massive city. The guards did not even give Jeanne and company a passing glance, they were just travelers in a city. The markets hummed with many people of different nationalities, but something was off.

There were even French people selling goods straight from France, and at that point the group just looked at each other for a moment. Jeanne was ready to go up and demand answers till she was held back by Aeolus. He did not even look at her, but just shook his head before he leaned over and kissed her and then led her away because it might cause problems.

For now it was best to act casual, but England's variety of shops gave much to browse. Liane loved looking at fashion items, and was fitting in quite well as a normal girl. However soon Jeanne was pulled in by her friend, and both started enjoying shopping. The guys then sat back for a little bit to enjoy the sight of the girls over indulging.

It was delay, but every one of them was procrastinating a little. It was just innocent window shopping and there was plenty of time since it was still early in the day. Eventually they all arrived outside of the palace at the center of England which caused Roger to question the destination. "Are you sure this is where the king is?"

"Absolutely without a single doubt in my mind; I met the king once when he hired me to kill Jeanne, but I did not." Jeanne turned and hugged Aeolus remembering those moments, but continued to listen to the rest of the story. "When I met him he seemed very concerned with the bracelets, and he was pretty evil for a young kid."

"A kid…?" Liane questioned wondering what they were up against.

"Yes he is young, and he was just being used as a puppet by something evil. Regardless it needs to be stopped, and I intend to kill the demon only for good. Things will return to normal without the influence of nightmare controlling a nation. We can do this; are you all ready to get this over with?"

Everyone quickly nodded and focused in on the task at hand, and then Aeolus led the group. They quickly moved down the fence while Aeolus sensed the position of each guard relative to their position. Finally Aeolus stopped and motioned everyone; from this point there was no talking or communication unless he was the one to do it. Everyone acknowledged they understood and then a blast of strong wind quickly and quietly blew them all over the fence.

The landing on the other side was dead quiet, and Aeolus was harnessing his power to fully make them invisible. All the sound around them was silenced by air pockets, and the network of air provided real time information on every soldiers position. A second later they were moving with the absence of a single sound.

They ran quickly to the outside walls of the chapel, and then jumped with the winds assistance into a high window above. Once inside the chapel's upper floor, they quickly snuck to the edge of a balcony to look down upon a wide room. At the end was the king and his skinny advisor dressed in black.

Thankfully there were few guards, and everyone took one last look at there loved one before they were ready to begin. At this point there was no turning back, but they had to do this to move forward and progress in their lives. Aeolus and Jeanne leapt off the balcony to the main floor, and quickly went to work.

With the landing on the red carpeted floors; Aeolus spread his arms out and each of the ten guards flew back from gusts of wind and into a stone wall. Next Aeolus turned around pointing to the doors, and the wind slammed them shut and sealed it with a flash of magic. No one was getting in or out, the entire room was sealed till Aeolus let the barrier down, or died.

Only when the room was secure did Roger and Liane descend from the stairs and join there friends. There were only two people they had to fight now, and each one was being sized up by the heroes. Aeolus drew his bow the same time that Jeanne unsheathed her sword, and Aeolus spoke on behalf of everyone. "I'm sure you remember me your majesty, or should I say demon! No one else is going to suffer because this ends now and here!"

The royal advisor was about to speak till he was waived down by the small child. The king admired the group of warriors that had fought through hell to get to this point, but he had his eyes on a golden beauty he desired. "Ahhhh... Aeolus you have brought me the Bracelet with the arm still attached. I must admit I would prefer the girl dead and gone but this will do nicely."

Jeanne already knew about Aeolus's original mission, and her confidence was not shaken in the slightest. "Sorry King Jeanne is my ally now, because she gave me something you could never have offered. Sorry I made my choice, and now I'm here to get rid of the dark influence that looms over this world."

The king smiled and laughed for a few seconds, and then re-composed himself trying to understand who he would accomplish this. "So you are here to seal me away then? Forgive me but you cannot without the five golden bracelets, and you do not possess them so this is futile."

"No it isn't; because just in case you did not notice I'm not exactly human. I have no intention of sealing you away just for you to come back and try again; the cycle ends here!"

"So you intend to kill a child then; you will have to kill many more to even think about escaping England after murdering the king."

"No…! I won't kill the king; just the demon inside and right now it is the demon versus me and my friends, and most important devotion to what I love the most and her dreams."

Jeanne stood right beside Aeolus proud of him more then ever; he had proved himself and redeemed himself in her eyes. The advisor started to speak when a glowing green arrow shot into the advisors chest stopping the speech that nearly came leaving Aeolus free to condemn the man. "Don't you dare say a thing; I know about you to, so show yourself so we can battle!"

The king and the advisor just disappeared into a black substance, and vanished. Different forces started to act, but Aeolus held everyone firmly in place with the strange sensation of the dimensions trying to change, but Aeolus held them all in place. Then came forth a massive demon confined by the magic barriers that kept him from summoning anything else to his aid.

The demon had a no legs and serpent like tail that was scaly right to the end. Its armor was black from head to toe with only a few white lines in certain places to make it more elaborate. It was easily twice to three times the size of Jeanne, and its massive black wings stretched higher then it's head. It had massive black arms with fists clenched with anger boiling over and showing in its eyes. "You bastard; I will kill you first you wretched alien so I can summon my allies, and then I will make all three of your allies suffer beyond your imagination!"

"No you won't… this is not the place where I will die, and besides I think it is time to show everyone what I have had all along!"

Quickly threw his left palm up to the sky unleashing a wave of lights that broke apart into multiple streams. The beams then traversed to the person they were meant for, and the first two hit Liane and Roger giving them each a golden bracelet like Jeanne. Next three beams hit all three members of Aeolus's groups' bracelets imbedding them with three more jewels.

Everyone, even the massive demon was surprised too what had just transpired till Aeolus started to explain. "You hired me for a job, and my abilities allowed me to collect what I could. I collected everything that I could find related to bracelets, and I did. However I made a choice when I found Jeanne; the right one… I fell in love with Jeanne from the first moment I heard her speak. I kept this a secret for my own reasons, but now we all have enough strength to make sure the only one that disappears forever is you!"

The demon roared at an incredible volume that hurt ears, and right away the demon tried to severe relationships that were not believed to be that strong. "You have not changed Aeolus; you still have the same darkness in your heart that brought you to me in the first place. You still are looking for the best deal then join me and aid me and you shall be granted everything you could ever desire. What do you say…?"

It took a while for Aeolus to answer causing his friends to wonder if he was really considering it. Aeolus had closed his eyes and looked to be thinking very long and hard, but finally the tension was broken when he started to move closer to his enemy till he finally spoke. "You know you are right; I could probably have everything I want if I sided with you right now…"

Jeanne could not believe her ears, after everything he was changing sides again at the worst of times. "I could have all that I ever wanted and never have to regret it. I could easily help you kill these three and it would be way too easy, but honestly… I don't need all of that; I'm actually happy with what I have and strangely I don't want a thousand woman at my feet; just Jeanne at my side."

The group breathed a sigh relief that they had not been betrayed by Aeolus, but the demon was not quite so relieved after the decision, but enraged at the loss of the opportunity. "You god damn bastard; you have refused my generous offer and you shall die with the rest of everyone who follow the same path!"

Shortly after the demon lifted its arms to the heavens and summoned a giant fireball between his hands. Only a short charge time was needed before it was thrown at the nearby soldier the demon was furious with. Aeolus got ready to test the attack as it drew nearer, but at the last moment something grabbed him and pulled him out of the way and behind a massive pillar.

He looked up to see that Jeanne pushed him out of the way and to a safe place. She lay on top of him, sheltering him from the small stone pieces that broke off the floor from the blast. Once the blast was finished and done Jeanne looked down on to Aeolus, and she did not look even the slightest bit happy especially when she raised her sword to his throat. "I should kill you for doing such a horrible thing to me… I thought you were actually going to take it."

Slowly the sword left from Aeolus's throat and he was able to get to his knees, but he kept Jeanne with him and his lips close to her ears. "Come on Jeanne you can trust me; I promised you I was with you till the end, now we have to move!"

Aeolus held Jeanne close as he leapt into the air and away to the next pillar just as the one that he was closest to exploded. Jeanne was stunned but looked to Aeolus with admiration for saving her and sticking with her. "Thank you for choosing me…"

"Don't worry Jeanne, but you can get mad at me all you want once this is over okay?"

Jeanne quickly became defensive because it made her sound the one who was in the wrong, something Jeanne automatically rejected. "Excuse me but it is not my fault that I care about you enough to worry about our relationship. Perhaps I'm the only one who cares if we last?"

Aeolus slowly looked out from behind the pillar to watch the dust settle, and only faint view could be seen from behind the dust. Jeanne was standing up listening for any response but when nothing came demanded a response. "Jeanne I promise we can talk about it all you want but now is not the best time for this. Besides you know I love you more then anything already anyways."

Suddenly with a small glimpse of light from the distance signaled Aeolus to move. He leapt out from behind the second pillar just before the armored serpent like tail smashed into the pillar they had been hiding behind. Jeanne was surprised till Aeolus started to speak and explain without even a request. "It teleports, are you ready to end this Jeanne?"

"Absolutely so long as you are with me, I will be fine!"

"Then come on…!"

Aeolus and Jeanne spread out and split up diverting the attention of the massive demon that loomed over them. Aeolus started firing arrows composed only of wind that had been summoned by his power. All the arrows slammed into the big demon cutting its back and causing a massive roar to emanate forth. Jeanne continued to run forwards and used her sword to cut into her enemy, but found the massive demon responding with its fist out of rage and not pain.

A single fist slammed into Jeanne and sent her flying back through the air, and the whole time Jeanne struggled to keep her eyes opened with furious rage despite the forces acting on her. Unexpectedly something caught her in its arms and stopped her airborne flight through the air. Together they crash landed on the floor safe and without Jeanne getting any more injured then she already was. "You okay Jeanne…?"

She already knew who it was before she was even caught, and both quickly got up and readied for another assault. Aeolus already noticed the wounds healing in the demon's body and he came to the realization that they needed even more to win. Jeanne was ready for another try when Aeolus held his arm out stopping her, but somehow at the end was a new sword that had appeared from no where, and was a gift for Jeanne. "Jeanne… I got this for you a while ago, but I wanted to give you it when you needed it."

The sword was much larger then the slim one Jeanne possessed, and it was simply amazing. The gold broad side was flawless and seemed to gleam no matter how little light there was. The edge was slanted and was made of diamond that led to a razor sharp edge. It was simply to beautiful for Jeanne to comment on, but she could only take it and let Aeolus look at her in admiration and speak. "It's only half as beautiful as you are to me, and I don't ever want to lose you; so are you ready to really let this thing have it?"

One short little bob of Jeanne's head symbolized that she was, and they both moved in ready to tear the enemy apart. Liane and Roger were behind a pillar summoning the courage they needed, but then Liane promised she would keep Roger safe, and he made the same promise to her giving them both the last boost they needed to overcome the fear of fighting this demon.

All four attacked from different positions with different attacks. Jeanne let lose a blast of lightning right into the demon's chest causing him to lower down, and then she slashed his face with her brilliant new sword. Then she backed up and hit the demon with another powerful spell that hit the enemy with a massive bolt of energy before Aeolus took over.

He only fired one arrow in the creature's back causing immense pain before his true attack began. He took the dagger out from the shoulder slot he had on his armor and cut deeply into the demon's arm when he jumped into the air. He left the dagger behind and changed his primary weapon to a Katana that was a light green and a brilliant green color. He jammed it into the shoulder trying to disable it's arm, but the demon countered and hit Aeolus with a swipe of it's free arm.

Aeolus flew off and bounced of the ground before Jeanne caught him in her arms the same way he did with her earlier. Roger and Liane took over now rushing in and covering so Jeanne and Aeolus could recover. A blast of fire shot forth from Liane's hand and hit the demon's hand that had been extended to block it. The fire dispersed across the palm causing the demon to recoil before it slammed its fist into the ground.

The force broke Roger from Liane's side, and before anyone could blink the demon swiped at Liane and knocked her across the room and into a pillar that was still standing despite the fight. Liane hit the pillar and bounced off but then was drawn back to the pillar and found her self stuck to it. Demonic energy bound her like ropes and kept her to the rock tower with no chance of escape but the worst was still coming.

Unexpectedly a fire was lit underneath Liane and it was brought forth by a demonic power. Quickly Liane was becoming engulfed by a fire that was quickly becoming far to hot and Liane was becoming terrified. Her screams were horrible to listen too and Roger got up quickly and ran over too Liane. The fire was too intense for Roger to get even close to Liane, and if he did not save her then she was going to burn alive.

This was Roger's worst fear, and Jeanne and Aeolus were still getting up were frozen from the fear that Liane would die. It was then that Aeolus took a second to think, and then he quickly made a choice that he may regret, but simply had to take. He ran out of Jeanne's grip and jumped into the air with his sword pointing down, and it slammed into he side of the demon's neck effectively breaking the concentration and dimming the demonic fire.

However the fire was still so intense and kept Roger back and unable to help, but he could not let things end like this. He looked deep with in himself and summoned his dark powers from within, and then the bracelet shone giving him a new power. Light shot out finishing the fires off once and for all, and then Roger slashed his sword cutting the demon's energy that held Liane in place.

She fell into his arms while Roger snuffed out any thing of hers that was on fire. She had a few burns but was relatively unharmed. Roger started to run for cover when all of a sudden he heard Aeolus cry out in pain. He turned and even Liane barely opened her eyes to see that the Demon had captured Aeolus by his right arm and looked to be crushing his arm with extreme force.

It was not long before the demon sought out to inflict even more pain to the already tortured soul. His arm lifted and then was hurtled down but quickly stopped long before the ground, and then everyone heard Aeolus's arm broke and was completely dislocated leaving him to scream and cause Jeanne to react. She ran in sword ready to crush the demon, but hit a barrier blocking her from saving Aeolus.

Furiously she pounded on the barrier trying to get in and stop this because Aeolus had vowed to protect everyone and now he needed her. However Jeanne could not find a way in, and then the demon chose to try and end this with an all out over powered attack. It tossed Aeolus up, and then from different dimensional holes came full sized flaming meteor's that battered and bruised the already injured warrior.

The number of meteors kept increasing and battering and bruising Aeolus till finally it ended with one final Meteor that sent him flying. The spell thru Aeolus through the air and out past the barrier to the end of the room. Jeanne only waited a second before running after him with Liane and Roger close behind. The demon shot a fireball, but Jeanne grabbed Aeolus and leapt over a fallen pillar to take cover with Roger and Liane also safely behind before the demonic fire hit.

They waited a moment, but the demon did not move but everyone took it as a blessing. Liane's clothes were burned and even her face was red a little, but she was still alive and that was all that was important. She was barely awake and she was not quite herself after almost being burned a live, but she did pull herself close to Roger wanting to be with the guy she adored. Roger was happy Liane was fine, but it had been thanks to Aeolus who had sacrificed his health for Liane and he was much worse off.

His right arm was completely dislocated; his clothes were torn and blackened by all meteors' inferno. His face had been dirtied but Jeanne cleaned him up with her gloved hand. She was beating herself up especially when Aeolus grasped his side and gritted his teeth out of pain. Jeanne could not believe how valiant he had been at protecting everyone and she just wanted this all to end, but things were worse then she realized.

Inside Aeolus could feel how bad his wounds truly were and he could not move his right arm no matter how hard he tried. The group's chances were looking grim, and Aeolus learned the hard way that even he was not as strong as he thought he was. The rushing of these people's stories had left them in grave danger, and then all the humor faded from Aeolus, and is eyes went dull.

The whole future seemed to be doomed because of how Aeolus had played this. This was not his world, and now his messing around had left it doomed. "I'm sorry everyone; I failed all of you and now we are al going to die. It is all my fault, I never should have been the way I was. I screwed it all up because of who I was… I give up… its game over."


	11. Chapter 9 Heaven

Chapter 9 Heaven's Gate; Final Destination of the Journey

Chapter 9 Heaven's Gate; Final Destination of the Journey

With Aeolus's spirits crushed because of how he had doomed the group, and the bright spirit was gone from his eyes. All the positive beat in his voice was gone because how things had come to pass. Jeanne looked into his eyes, and could not see any of the bright vibrant spirit inside of him any longer. It was now up to Jeanne with two of the members out of commission.

For only an instant Jeanne took a peak out from behind the pillar and saw that the demon was waiting and healing. He still had a long way to go and Jeanne knew this was her last chance to end this and they had to take it. "Aeolus thank you for helping me get this far because even if I could have made it here on my own, I would rather have had you with me all along… Because you have always found ways to brighten my day, and even make me happy when I did not think I could, and I guess I just need to say that I love you; I honestly adore everything about you and I need to do this before I go end this for both of us."

Now finally ready Jeanne leaned in and kissed Aeolus on lips, fully ready to show her emotions and feelings. It did not matter what was happening so long as she finally showed passion she felt for him. Her lips became in separable, and she loaded the kiss unrequited infatuated feelings. It was one sided at first, but then the young maiden felt the other side coming alive to and truly enjoying the long kiss.

When finally they broke away for air; she looked back to see he was smiling. Jeanne started to smile back not being able to control the overwhelmingly joyous moment, and Aeolus could not just leave Jeanne out there alone. "Jeanne I can't even begin to truly tell you how much I truly cherish you being there. I'm still going to see this to the end with you, let's end this together."

Just beside the two were Liane and Roger who were already ready to both go out and give it there all. Roger had been taking time and healing Liane's wounds and burns, the healing magic was quickly riding her of burn marks and returning her back to being normal. Liane agreed to stay back and attack only with magic, but Roger would be with her in an instant if they needed it.

They all knew the truth that the demon was beginning to become afraid of there power, and more that he was losing. The battle was almost theirs and they just needed this final glowing bit of hope to spur them into action. They all gave one last kiss to the one they loved and hoped over the pillar and rushed into battle.

It was incredibly infuriorating for the demon to see his enemies so persistent when he was already losing. Quickly it shot forth a blast of black energy at Jeanne and Roger who were on the front lines and quickly approaching, but each leapt to the side and evaded the blast. Fire energy circled around Liane's hand while she casted the incantation causing it to become a ball of furious fire that shot forth and attacked the demon from long range.

Meanwhile, Aeolus used his left arm to create wave's of razor sharp wind that hit sliced the demon with each wave of air. Aeolus's attacks were considerably less with the loss of his right arm which hung limply at his other side. Now he was using gusts of air to help, and sent one forth giving Jeanne and Roger some extra speed and cutting wing resistance. Both Jeanne and Roger sliced with there swords through the demon's torso and everyone was giving it their all.

More blasts of magic pelted the fearsome black hell spawn with no thoughts holding them back. The attack from all sides brought even more rage to the demon and clouded its mind into a blind rage. The black armored arms swept all around trying to knock Jeanne and Roger away. Next the assault summoned meteors that began to fall and cover the field in massive waves of destruction that even hit the demon with no concern with its own safety any longer.

Only one are had remain un touched and Aeolus was standing firmly on it. The smoke and dust made it impossible for anything to be seen but the devastation just was felt to be massive. The only thought that Aeolus could think of was that he could not see Jeanne or anyone else. Just the wind of the explosions made his broken arm move and cause him more then enough pain, and then from the smoke came a massive hand that snatched Aeolus and brought him up face to face with the demon.

The glowing red eyes were terrible to behold, but even with all the cuts, broken armor, burns, and signs of the long battle, the demon still looked strong as ever. Those red eyes pierced Aeolus, and he could not see any of his friends when the dust settled and the demon began to speak in a deep confidant voice. "Aeolus you had such potential unlike so many I have seen come and go. Why do you hold back…? Why not unleash your forms that I know wait inside you; the ones that tore France apart. You are the greatest and only threat that I have had to worry about, but now you will die for your own reasons."

Aeolus had already come to grips a long time ago as to why he did not use his forms, but there was something more eating at his soul. "You… you and I are both monsters that have made others lives worse. I almost killed Jeanne with two of my forms, and I now live in fear of them because I cannot control it. I killed just as many as you, and I even gave up when my friends did not in this fight. I have no more right to be alive then you, but even worse is that I know I messed up in bringing everyone to quickly, and just so that I could leave this world… now I know there is no way to get out of this, so go ahead and kill me… Jeanne."

In an instant shock took all the confidence the demon had away forever. Jeanne had transformed into her most powerful version using the armlets full power. She was a gleaming silver spike amongst the destruction, but what was more was that she could not attack because the power she had found was too much, but the demon knew that too. "Yes Jeanne finish us both off; you can kill us both and finally have what you wanted since this all began. Finnish us both now before I kill him my self!"

A tight squeeze of his hand caused a burst of a massive scream out from Aeolus's lungs, but as he finished came a struggle to speak his final wish. "Jeanne finish us please; just end this and, just please… please kill the monsters so this can never happen again."

Now she even lost ground because of the request, she did not want to lose Aeolus. Everything she heard was so contrary to her beliefs that she could not, not even if it was what she desired. She started to pray for any alternatives then what she was presented because right now it was either way she would win, but lose the most important thing to her. When it came down to making the choice, it was beyond what she could do. "No Aeolus… you are not a monster and I cannot bring myself to kill you no matter what. Please someone answer my prayers…"

"I won't let this happen…!"

The cry of rage came as complete surprise when Roger jumped in with his sword drawn and glowing with the power of his bracelet. A single slash severed the arm holding Aeolus while the demon cried out in pain. It fell to the ground and released it's grip just when Liane rushed out and pulled Aeolus out of the way. Roger met her half way and made sure they moved well clear of anything that was about to happen, and the demon stood there in complete disbelief.

Jeanne watched and then let all her fury out while her energy peaked to enormous heights. She let out a long cry as she charged all her power into the last attack that would be needed, and then chanted the name that would end the battle for all. "Heaven's Gate!"

Then something gripped Jeanne; an overwhelming sense of power that could not be stopped. Spell symbols appeared along Jeanne's blade, and she held it up high to the sky. A circular gate appeared from a bright flash of light, and then slowly the gate began to open and unleash the power of the heavens upon the demon king.

Jeanne cried out in her strong predominate voice, not giving a single chance for the demon to survive. All her power was fading, but the waves of heavens energy melted the demon away from existence. The gate finished it's job and disappeared before another instant passed, and Jeanne's power was almost done, but she had to say what was in her heart.

"Your judgment is at hand, and you shall pay… this is for my family, and for my home, but more importantly; this is for my future and you are in its path."

One final swing of Jeanne's sword sent a single piercing wave of holy energy from her gleaming gold sword. The wave hit the demon, and instantaneously disappeared into a wave of separating molecules. The last cry from the creature faded away with it, and Jeanne reverted to her normal self after using all the holy energy she had available, but she could not help but let a single tear fall because it was over.

For a moment she completely relaxed, but then realized that someone was approaching. Jeanne looked over to see three people that had there own share of bruises. Quickly Jeanne ran over and grabbed Aeolus out of Liane's arms like he belonged to her. He was awake but not really saying anything, and then he just stood up on his own trying to not show any weakness. Jeanne had heard what he had said though, and she knew that there were problems in her psyche, and with the battle over she was ready to help her future.

Finally Aeolus looked over to se the king back on the throne and instantaneously Aeolus lost his focus causing the barrier sealing the church to crumble. Soon after the main door was broken into by the elite soldiers charged with protecting the king. They surrounded the four intruders and held all of there weapons threatening each of their lives. "Stop right this instant!"

Everyone heard the command and turned to see the small king awake and standing on his own. He looked completely normal and ready for a day. The guards stood down and backed up as the king approached till finally she got in front of the group of four and then bowed out of respect. "From the deepest part of my heart I would like to thank you all for freeing me from that nightmare. All of England will be in debt for what you have done here, and do not worry; I know everything that has happened since I lost myself to the demon and no harm will come to any of you."

The guards all lowered there weapons having received the signal from the king, and Jeanne and her party relaxed. "Jeanne and Aeolus, would you both please step forward please…"

The young couple was confused but did, and then with a wave of the kings hand bowed to him. The king snapped a finger and was handed a sword of elegance beyond even Jeanne's, and a few second's later it was on Jeanne's shoulders. "You both have the thanks of every one of my kingdom and especially of the king. For this reason I dub you both knights of the highest honor we have in England."

The sword tapped both Jeanne's and Aeolus's shoulders dubbing them knights, and soon after came Roger and Liane's turn. Soon after the king retook the throne continued to address his brave heroes. "None of you have to worry about a single thing, I will immediately end all hostilities against France. I also would like to extend an invitation for each of you to be part of my elite army as generals."

"I'm sorry your majesty, but even if we were staying then we would return to France and aid them. However I would like to thank you for ending the occupation of France."

The king bowed to Jeanne's honest statement and knew they would have chosen it, but still wanted to do more for the group that had done so much for him. "Very well; I had a feeling you would chose to do this, but I will wish you luck on your journey. Everyone here shall not forget you Jeanne, or any of you for that matter. Before you leave though I have a single request of you, but first I'm going to make sure you get the best first aid England can offer as a small token of my thanks."

Out of everyone in the group of four, Aeolus had the worst wounds by far. Not just physically had he been torn apart, but also mentally when he was forced to overcome his own demons and he failed. Each of his allies including Jeanne took a very small amount of time to be healed. All the nurses and doctors did not need long to fully heal them but Aeolus did.

Every one of the healers did everything they could which made Aeolus face his own mortality. All the wounds took away the feeling that he had about him actually being stronger then most. He had many demons that he had now to face like his fear of his own death and even his powers. Beyond anything he now felt so weak, and even when Jeanne knew that she would be the only person who could pull him out of the spiral, but she had no clue had to handle this.

All the time she was no looking to herself and Aeolus for support, but never had she really helped anyone else. All the time she had been always thinking of her goals and herself for the most part. She could tell that Aeolus needed her, but she was just not sure how to heal his mind but deep down she did want to but also she wanted to do it right and come through for Aeolus.

Eventually his arm was put in a sling and left to heal to his own capabilities with the extensive damage. Not even healing magic had effects on the dislocated arm, and over healing could damage it further. For the next while Aeolus had lost the use of his right arm, and the future was going to be hard enough already. Everyone was grateful for all the aid, and after getting ready and assembled all there stuff ready to head off on the last journey of this world.

On there way out of London, the king followed them to the very edge of the city with one last request to ask. "I must ask you to investigate, but as a precaution I'm sending with you a group of my finest soldiers to aid you. The group that is not from this world is there, and while they have never let the demon know the truth… there is definitely something down there. I must ask you to destroy the place and the group if they are still there, other then this request I wish you a safe journey and once again I must thank you all for everything."

"Thank you your majesty…" Everyone said while bowing at the same time, and then they all left; Jeanne's group with a small group of twenty of England's finest to aid them.

The journey was not terribly long since the walk was only an hour away from London. Every second Jeanne spent waling was scrunched dead close to Aeolus, and she found herself looking to him with admiration and concern ever so often because of what he said. Jeanne would help him through this; now all her focus and drive was split in between helping the person she was in love with and exploring life with him. Still she could not bring herself to talk because talking to someone she though was so strong about his weakness was a hard subject to talk about.

When finally they reached the entrance they were all surprised to see an entrance to an underground area. The slight slant let to a large metal door that was nearly impenetrable without an electronic. Not even with the King's Intel did they have access to the lower level's, but then something snapped.

A second later and a hurricane wind of such ferocity that it terrified the soldiers ripped the entrance apart. Aeolus stepped through with a look that was shear rage, and Jeanne followed close by still holding onto his good hand. She was mad to, but this was like before when the rage had taken control of his soul. Now Aeolus was just barely holding onto his mind, and jus the area was eating at his very being for some alien reason.

Inside the group rode an elevator down into a pit till finally after what seemed like an eternity did the elevator stop. At the bottom of the lift was a massive black door, and just the presence made it come alive while machinery activated and opened the gates to an unholy green site.

Inside was an open pit that was easily a good portion of London in size. In the middle was a massive structure that was unlike anything that Jeanne or anyone from this world could have ever imagined. The metal structure had an eerie green glow that complimented all the glowing lights on the building well. It was there first sight of technology, and Jeanne and the others were dazzled to the point that Jeanne had to comment. "This sorcery is so beautiful Aeolus, but what is this place?"

"This place is a mako reactor… in every planet runs a stream of knowledge and souls called the lifestream. Some young planets do not have a strong source, but the more knowledge that is added the more visible it becomes. Normally a planet's lifestream cannot be scene till late in a planet's life. This reactor processes lifestream into weapons and energy while slowing turning the remaining portion to an unusable substance called mako."

At this point Aeolus looked completely spaced out, and was speaking in a monotone voice while he brought forth torrents of information forth. "When a person dies; there soul returns to the Lifestream and passes the knowledge into the lifestream, and every time life is created in any form it is blesses with the lifestream…"

Finally Aeolus came to, and when he was back to normal he looked incredibly uncomfortable. It finally became to much, and he started to feel the level of control slipping through his fingers till he warned everyone what he was about to do. "Leave through the lift… this place is evil and I will destroy it. LEAVE!"

The severe tone made everyone immediately leave for the lift, ay least everyone except Jeanne who was not eager to leave. Then she had an epiphany that it was this place and what it must have symbolized to the young man she deeply cared for that was the problem. She would wait for him outside where she would assault the problem, but for now she made for the lift.

When everyone left and was safe it activated; Aeolus's tech form was brought forth with all the power that came with it. The silver armored Gundam form was brought forth, and its name would be proven again which was known to be the Legend. It was bulky in some areas and primarily a silver grey; only a few areas had red and blue patterns that added to its style. The mech suit came with a split in held backpack with multiple spikes on each side.

The engines on its back launched the human sized mech upwards into the air, and then the spikes launched off its back. Each spike split up and flew independently around the building and fired small green lasers that shot through the building taking it apart. Aeolus took his gun out from backpack and fired the long rifle at the building wit no mercy for anything that may be inside.

It was only a few minutes before the entire building was brought down into a fiery heap of metal. From that point there was nothing left working, it was completely destroyed but the assault did not end. Aeolus was just infurirorated by the purpose of such a device that he had learned from his subconscious well of knowledge. Finally he cried out in rage and anger and had enough of all of this, but more he was angered by his lack of control.

Outside the ground burst open when Aeolus burst forth, and he cried to the heavens out of his anger for what he was. Slowly Jeanne approached from behind and was a little intimidated, but knew he wanted her to help him. "Aeolus…"

The gentle voice of a person he fell in love with snapped him out of it, and he turned back to his human form and dropped down to the ground. He then turned and ran over to Jeanne and hugged her with his one good arm, and he could just not speak the truth, but inside she already knew what was going on. They stood for minutes before Aeolus finally spoke to the English soldiers feeling confident in what he had to say. "It's done; tell the king the place is destroyed forever and you have nothing to fear."

Everything fell dead silent afterwards and that is when the knights left back to report what had happened. Liane and Roger were ready to continue, but Jeanne took Aeolus to sit down a small hill in the shade. She felt they needed to talk, but Aeolus surprisingly spoke first. "Jeanne… I cannot be who I was, I have no control over my forms and every time now I lose control from an uncontolable rage inside me. I just cannot do this anymore…"

Jeanne held his hand, she was ready to commit to this single man and she would make it clear at this point her intentions. "I promise that I will follow you no matter what happens; I will help you however I can because I know you are the one I was meant for. And I will be strong enough for both of us, I promise."

Aeolus impulsively leapt forward and hugged Jeanne feeling so close, but the moment ended when they heard soft footsteps approaching. Towards them came Liane and Roger with two young teenagers in strange clothes, and that is when Roger spoke to them. "I would like to introduce Judai and Alexia; two Exia that have come to take us to a new world."


	12. Chapter 10 The Gathering

Chapter 10 The Gathering

Take a look at our new site!

www. projectchaosrising .com

Chapter 10 The Gathering

There had been an instant connection between Aeolus and the two new visitors. Somehow he could just sense that they were Exia, and after a short conversation that informed them about what was going on with their future. The dark message however about the Exia's extinction and the meeting did hold some positives.

Even with the grim message there was positives that picked Aeolus's spirits up. It was a chance to do good on his promise and leave for another world, and now was a chance to fix things before the future came to pass. They were now going to the meeting, and even if Jeanne had lost her chance to talk about Aeolus and his problems, but she could later and this was her chance to see a new world.

One at a time each group convened at Pegasus's mansion thank to Alexia and Judai. Almost all of the Exia showed up except for one; Fayt had concealed his existence not that the other Exia would have been terribly glad to see him. It was a little awkward between each group, but since the priority was simply meeting and discussing what was about to happen.

Everyone convened in a massive room with a long table with each group sitting beside their respective Exia. Both the Exia of light and lighting had the biggest group that ended up taking one full side of the table easily plus a little more. The other Exia had only a few, and if it had not been for Naomi literally strong handing Brett despite Blair's best protest considering his weak condition to be at Siarnaq's side.

Ever since she had been saved by Siarnaq from death she had developed feelings for him because of it. They had not seen each other for quite some time, but she wanted to be right beside him now that he was near again. She could imagine Siarnaq leaving her behind again and that meant that she had to enjoy what time she was granted with him. The woman sat right beside Siarnaq completely proper and serious like Siarnaq trying not to upset him so that maybe she could go with him when he left.

At the moment things were fairly uncomfortable being just taken from there homes by the information that the worst was still coming. Loved ones were especially nervous with the grim news of a person they had come to be so close to. No matter if they could take the time right now to fool around, but they wanted to get the meeting done first before anything else came up.

It was pretty awkward for everyone who did not know anyone from the other worlds. Still it was exciting enough for some whispering between people who knew each other. No one wanted to start the meeting seeing as how depressing it would become, and soon it was up to the only Exia who was blunt enough to do it. "It is time that we started this meeting, and I think it would be best if we sorted out all the problems we have. Alexia I think you or Judai should tell us right away the most troublesome problem that you know."

In the future Judai and Alexia had come to known this Exia who was speaking so well; Siarnaq was a legend as the Exia of darkness but still not the level they considered their father. Alexia was simply to worried to speak, and left it to her twin brother to start the telling of the dark future they all shared. "I think that you should all no that something else is already different about this timeline, and things may change again before this event happens, but…"

"About twenty to forty years in the future things are pretty bad compared to what they are now. The Exia are being hunted down by an invincible black knight that never sleeps or eats, and never has to rest. It has no compassion, and never failed to show me that once when it hunted all the Exia down. All that was left eventually was my sister and I, and then we had to come back in time to escape it… still I want you to know that."

"That is enough for now…" Siarnaq stated coldly and stopped any further information taking a quick pause before he continued. "We can discuss further on that issue later but we have other problems as well. So Brett; are you going to tell us what happened to you or should I. You are not going to keep anything from us no matter how embarrassing you think it is, so tell us now…"

Being Brett's girlfriend; Blair did not enjoy anyone using that kind of tone on Brett, but he responded obediently feeling that he still owed his life to Siarnaq. "What happened; recently I was infected with Negastream and it changed me. It was to great to deny, and it changed me from who I was and I was lost in its feeling. I lost all my powers and strength and then Fayt stole it from me. Now I'm different and weak, I'm not the person most of you knew, and then many other groups have been trying to capture or kill me for there own reasons."

Siarnaq did feel for the young man in the deepest part of hi heart, but that feeling was snuffed out a single moment later. "Stop asking for pity from us because we have enough other problems. If you want it then ask your girlfriend and friends for it, but right now we have other things to talk about. As for you even if you are going to stand up for him, don't because we have more important things going on…"

This guy who had saved Brett earlier was hitting all the wrong notes with Blair, but she stayed silent while holding Brett's hand tight just trying to be there for him. "No doubt you all know about groups that are after us, but most are after Brett, the Exia of Light because of his abilities. They can ruin or help certain enemies, and right now Brett is still are most valuable asset. He has a new power forming inside him that may yet be the greatest tool we have, plus his weakness can bring back a power we thought was gone forever; the philosophers ability."

Many had no idea of what was being spoken of, but the memories inside each of the Exia remembered those moments. "Back when Jenova used our ability to create a new weapon that would change the future in an instant. The possibility exists if we could create a new Exia of fire and of metal so that we can use this ability to create a new weapon that could destroy Jenova's. The only thing we would need is an Exia with no powers like you Brett; since your power of Light is weak you can procreate the Exia we need if the females are gifted with the elements we need."

"Absolutely not…!" Shouted Blair not even the slightest bit intimidated anymore by the once terrifying Siarnaq, and she was marking territory. "No one else is going to have Brett like that so find another way because he is mine!"

The room suddenly seamed so silent from the awkward moment after the young girl realized what she had boldly told complete strangers. The other Brett sitting with Asagi was taken off guard, but Siarnaq was not. "I figured you would say that, but I have to say that as the Exia are right at this moment that we will not be fine. I cannot see the future, no one can truly predict their future even if they know their own destiny and I can see that interfering too. The Exia were designed to be perfect, and that is our fatal flaw because we are not…"

"Each Exia is given powers… or so we believed, but now is the time that I reveal a little more to what I learned on my own. The powers we gain is through evolution, and they do to just magically come to us. Right now we are the connection between different dimensions and worlds, but things are now to far gone for us to have any effect. All of us are experiments and only through evolution like humans can we hope to see our true potential. Most are all first generation and as we are we can't destroy Jenova or change the future. We are trophies or targets to everyone who knows of our race, as we are now I do not believe we can stand to survive much longer because the gods are now taking notice of us."

"So what are you saying…?" Aeolus shouted with no control or patience to wait and hear his ally out, but the barrage did not end there. "I made some dumb mistakes and I know there is now way things will ever be easy for us, but are you saying we should just give up?"

"I do not think we should just give up, but we are not perfect as you all well know. Light seams invincible but if you crush the will to fight it is over incredibly easy. After all he has been through it is hard for him to continue through all the pain he has to experience; from now I will only get harder to continue if things get worse. Fire and Metal could not save themselves either, you see we all have weaknesses to exploit."

"Fayt only needs to challenge an opponent that is too powerful and he will be crushed, his overconfidence is going to destroy him. Lightning you must continue to push yourself far beyond what you should, but your evolution is slow and that is your downfall. Water needs to learn and in battle that is nearly impossible to an extent. Wind you must use your abilities but fighting in space would destroy every ability you posses. I gain power from killing, and I cannot anymore after the thousand years I have lived; so you see we are not perfect and we have a tough time ahead."

Levius was sitting back comfortably listening intently, but wanted to know more about himself. It was a rare occasion for the answers just to be given so easily but something not to be missed. "Siarnaq, what else did you learn about the Exia?"

"The Exia each evolve different ways, but they cannot change what type they are. Light needs to be threatened, Lightning to push himself, Water to Learn, Wind to practice, Destiny to fight, and Darkness to kill… We all have a path and I know of nothing that can change that, and I'm of little use. When I was born I awoke for the first time I was very different from what I am now. Now I cannot act or do anything to change the way things should happen, and that is why I stay hidden."

"That book told me almost nothing that I could have wanted to know, but I think at this point we cannot do anything against what comes our way except survive. We are now facing too many enemies and the Exia are now primary targets. We are being hunted and used by Jenova, Balance, all of Balance's underlings that he can be created at his will, this Black Night, and the worst of all the gods that now want to destroy us. We are separated by dimensions and cannot stay in contact, and it seams like we are only going to die out and be left as a page in history to the few who remember us…"

Everyone close to one of the Exia felt for them, but a lot just did not know that the people they knew were aliens. Meyrin was still a little in denial and Cagalli felt hurt she had not been told by her child hood friend. Ashe was stunned, but was intrigued to find out what else was behind Levius, a guy that she was starting to obsess about. Jeanne knew and so did her allies, but hearing what else they had to contend with was more then daunting. So many had conflicting emotions, but after looking to Asagi, Brett had to say something. "So what are we going to do?"

A deep sigh came from Siarnaq, and everyone was hoping for an easy answer to come out, but it did not. "We can just leave everything and try t fight back, but I know for a fact we will fail. We cannot fight gods or any goddess and possibly make things worse. I'm held back and cannot do anything, we would need something drastic to happen to change what I believe will. The only real choice I think we can make is to continue living the way we have, because we simply cannot fight against something this big in the state we are. But it is too soon, and a lot has been told here tonight. For now I think we should relax and take everything in, so let us take a long break and reflect on the choice we think we should make."

The room well silent while many considered what was going to happen from this point on. There were few options with massive consequences laying in wait behind either one. Everyone was going to need to chose what path they would take from this point onwards, and that made them think about possibly just going home, but then the door opened and Pegasus stuck his head in not caring if he interrupted or not. "Excuse me everyone but most of you are probably hungry after such a long trip, so why don't you all take a break and come eat?"

The distraction was exactly what everyone needed, and Levius could see that everyone needed this. "I think that precisely what we all need right now. We can all rest and eat and then tomorrow we will all chose what we are going to do. For now let us just take a break."

Everyone present got up and preceded into the next room to see a massive banquet filled with many types of food and drinks. The only problem was this was a major crossroad for everyone present, but none knew that no matter what they chose thing were know moving towards events that would surely lead them down a new path.


	13. Chapter 11 The Decision

Chapter The Decision

The Decision

Almost everyone split apart into their own worlds groups still too timid to talk to others, of course each Exia's group had a lot to discuss. All of the Exia had a tough choice to make when it came too what would happen next. Asagi could tell her fiancée was restless and would want revenge. Blair was very upset with how her Brett had been treated by Siarnaq, and extremely furious with what he had implied. Both Celestia and Jeanne had doubts too, but out on a small balcony looking down on the isolated island was Siarnaq and Misora.

The Exia of Darkness left each of his brethren a tough choice, now they had to decide. He was never one to interfere in others personal affairs because something always told him not to. However the approaching footsteps reminded him that he had violated that policy yet again. "It is nice to see you again Siarnaq. I always hoped I would get to see you again, I have to say you were a little tough on that one of your family."

Misora took a spot right beside Siarnaq, staring him from an angle but prompting a response. "Right now I have to be; despite the happy lives everyone has been able to live I still cannot. I'm the only one who is like this, and what ever it is does not permit me to do anything for myself. None of us are natural, the only true thing I feel certain about these days is that something must happen to change all of us. Are fatal flaw was that we were designed to be perfect, now the only real question will be if we can survive long enough to evolve into a real species."

Misora listened intently, becoming very curious to hear what the reason was and prompted the answer with a quick observation. "You believe being a natural creation is better then being created?"

"Yes; our design was meddled with too many times, and I know now that originally we could not survive. Still it seems that something is still on our side, working with us to insure that we continue on. The Exia will die out for sure… unless someone helps us evolve into a species that is beyond what we are. Natural evolution is the key, and someone or something is going to have to be the one to change everything. I will have to become the one that performs this act, but I must ask you to not tell anyone of my plan. Soon all the Exia will die if things pass the way I want them too, and then from the ashes we can begin a new."

The idea was a dark one that Misora could understand even if she could never approve of. The fact that this man had saved her and believed that she should not throw her life away did hold significant meaning. Reluctantly she just had to agree, and she would not intervene in his plan. It meant a lot just telling her, but she could just tell that Siarnaq would not harm any of the Exia in his attempt to save them.

Blair was inside with Brett and a few of their friends all together talking things over. Blair was still embarrassed at what she had told every last person so openly, and what was worse was that total strangers heard it. Even though it was joyous to hear Blair's conviction Brett had a tough choice that he had to talk over with everyone; now he had to face his darkest realization. "I cannot leave; I just cannot fight in this kind of battle and lose what I have here. It is my responsibility to protect you and I just cannot lose this place. This is the only place I know I will ever be happy, and I'm too afraid; what should I do?"

Everyone fell dead silent in the small group of duelists, this was Brett's decision and one they could not make for him. They had personal feelings but they understood what each choice could mean too, and interference could have the worst ramifications at this crossroad, but one person was as blunt as ever. "No; you are not going to leave me!"

Brett looked up at Blair who was presenting a very serious expression, but he knew what she would say even before she could continue to speak. "I don't want you to leave me, just stay and we will have fun and duel and everything you like. You don't have to; leave it to the other Exia; it's not fair that we should give up our happiness because something is happening that you can't help. I have almost lost you to many times to lose you again; I can't believe I never realized how great you are but I don't want you to go."

It was a very heart felt statement that could have easily swayed Brett to stay with her no matter what would come if it was not for the knowledge of what might come after him now. "Blair… I don't want to go, but how can I just turn my back on the people that are like my family; if I'm with them then I might be able to make a difference."

"But we are your family too…" Blair cried out with no regard for who was listening, and she was ready to fight for what she had. "Everyone with you at Duel Academy is your family to; none of us want you to go. I know you think you can help but you are too weak now after the mistakes I made, I'm sorry for my mistakes but I still don't want you to go because I'm afraid of losing you!"

The plea tugged at Brett's heart; he could not imagine leaving from his own issues. He got down onto one knee and brushed Blair's hair out of her eyes for his confession. "I'm scarred of losing you guys and not coming back to Blair. I don't want to even risk it no matter what happens, so… I'm going to stay here with all of you; if that is okay with the rest of you?"

Blair was the first to exclaim how happy she was that she had won her prize. They could find a way, and she was going to enjoy hiding with him. All of Brett's friends were glad to hear that he would stay, but somehow Alexis knew that eventually who Brett was would catch up with him. Still deep down she definitely wanted Brett to stay as well.

Across the room and sitting at a table was the former Theus, pondering what choice he would make now. Both Celestia and Ashe were curious too, but really Ashe had been blown away by the complete overload of information. Her mind had been swept away by just everything she had seen in the last few hours, and she was completely dazed allowing Celestia to have a serious chat. "Levius, what are you going to chose to do?"

"There is no doubt this is a tough choice on all of us. I cannot because I still have a job to do; Weil is still my responsibility. I'm partly to blame for the state of your world and I do not feel ready to leave it to its fate. I don't belong but I know that Weil is still there after all those years. I can still sense his presence like a knife in my back, and so I cannot leave the world. I'm still as responsible for the biometals, and I will make amends for all the mistakes I committed and lay for the next generation."

Levius quickly glanced over at Ashe who was still dazed from the information and shock to what se had thought about him. It had completely overwhelmed the young girl and this little confession gave insight for Celestia. "So is that why you are keeping her close; because you feel responsible for laying this huge fate down on her. I'm as much to blame as you are, and that is why I'm going to follow you to where ever and help you. I'm not going to leave you after everything that we have been through."

"Thank you Celestia… thank you for understanding. I never meant for you to feel like I was leaving you for Ashe. I have a responsibility because I helped Weil, and he still haunts me. I will see that what ever is causing the problems this time is dealt with and then I will do what I can. I want you to stay at my side, and together we can aid the situation that threatens to destroy everything."

Celestia smiled and grabbed hold of Levius's hand showing her affection despite that he was not so open with his feelings. They both looked over to Ashe who was still off in space processing the information not listening to either of them, and Celestia let out a long sigh. "Alright I will let her stay for now, but that does not mean I have to like it."

Meanwhile Jeanne, Roger, and Liane were being led around by Aeolus looking at different places in the mansion and it was quite a shock. Just the technology of electricity was an awakening, but the different pallet of food was even more of a system shock. Jeanne was in love and had taken a full plate of food along with her, after all her war was over and despite her refinement she still was eager to put one ordure after the next in her mouth to sample.

Everything was new and beyond what they could have ever imagined possible. All the technology of things like television and holographics were easily mistaken for magic. It was life times beyond Jeanne and her companions, but Aeolus never missed a step when it came to explaining the science behind it. He could tap his reserve of knowledge which covered and amazing amount of knowledge. However Jeanne had noticed that even if Aeolus was making good on showing her new worlds, she could tell he was putting off his choice. "So you have not decided yet what you are going to do have you?"

"No Jeanne I have not even been thinking; honestly I have no clue what I should do… I'm sure that the solution will show up, and that will be the path that I will follow. It's not that big of a deal anyways…"

A sudden cold feeling draped over Aeolus's soul the second he finished, it was just the feeling of those same serious eyes that he fell in love with were now upon him. He shifted his eyes to gave upon Jeanne still in her medieval armor looking like she was aggravated with her significant attraction, and her tone matched her persona perfectly. "What do you mean by just you…? Or do I not matter to you anymore?"

"Come on Jeanne…" Aeolus said with a smirk and a slightly nervous crack in his voice. "You know that I'm not going to leave you and that everything I do includes you so don't sweat it. All I'm saying is that things will work out so why not just enjoy everything here and now in front of us."

Jeanne sighed with the fact that she could not stay angry with him, but she was not going to let herself be seen as weak to him. "Very well, but from now on just remember that it is both of us together."

Roger and Liane smiled to one another while watching the two have a little squabble; both knew nothing would come of it. Jeanne and Aeolus worked to well together, proving that opposites were attracted to one another. Somehow it did work, and the other wore off and influenced the other to act certain ways. What ever it was it worked well with both being strong enough and providing them with a happy exciting events that kept it interesting.

Back in the main hall was the last group with he most fired up Exia. Not one of his friends could calm the nerves of Brett who wanted to hunt down and exterminate Larxene. Everyone else wanted to at least seek justice for what she had done, but Brett was not going to stop there because he could not. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let what she did go; I'm not going to let her get off easy either. I swear she is going to pay; I don't want her to get away with what she did to any of you."

No one could really argue, but Asagi could see the difference in Brett's heart. His tone told her that he was dead serious about making someone suffer. To her Brett was not like that, at least not the person she fell in love with years ago. "Brett please, you do not have to do this; we can hide away… I just don't want to lose you like we almost did."

Brett grabbed Asagi and held her tight to his body fully ready to make it clear about how he felt. "Asagi; I'm not going to let you live like that, and you are not going to lose me. I cannot take living in fear and I won't let that happen. This is something you cannot hide from; let's go destroy what is bothering us and then we can live a normal life. Please, you know I love you and that I only want the best for you…"

In her heart she knew that Brett was restless, and she could tell that this was more important then her. She was nervous and unsure about this idea feeling that it would only cause more problems, but also she started to wonder about Brett. She wondered when exactly he had became like this, but it was not the person she fell in love with and it was starting to weigh heavier on her mind. All their friends had no intentions of joining because some could not while others were unsure.

Cagalli had her country to think of, while Kira and Lacus were starting to settle in to a quiet peaceful life. Truly no one wanted to leave their homes and there was always the chance they would not come back. Leaving home was hard enough, and there were people who just did want to leave Brett. Everyone had a hard choice ahead, but Asagi had made her choice and started to leave with Brett to go for a personal walk. Things were too chaotic making her place her faith that following Brett would be the right choice.

Together they started to leave and passed by another young couple, the two girls looking over the others Exia. Blair did not like how close they looked and neither Asagi like the resemblance either. Both girls scowled and passed by staying close to there guy not liking that it was like seeing someone they were so close with another girl. However both were going there separate ways, and both Bretts' were focused more on other things.

Brett and Blair exited out onto the balcony to where Siarnaq and Misora were both spending some quiet time together. Misora could see how serious this talk was going to be just from the look that the moonlight revealed across Brett's face. Misora left, but Blair did not because her faith in someone she thought really helped her before was gone, and now she wanted to know what was going on.

After Misora had completely left Siarnaq could already feel the tone that was set, and he would not hold the truth if they demanded it. "I trust you both want to know what is going on; I'm sorry I was so blunt with you earlier but we as a race have a lot to deal with in the near future. Our genes are predominate so that everything that follows us will always be an Exia, and therefore evolution is very doubtful. I cannot sit back and let things continue. Soon everything will change…"

The deep voiced warning was very ominous, and Brett had already started to question his ally behind the meaning of his words. "What do you mean Siarnaq, what is going to happen and how do you know?"

"Because I have a similar gift to what Fayt has, and I will not lie to you… this is a very important crossroads and the actions I'm going to take are only for the best. Things are to chaotic at the moment, too many enemies know of us and fear something false. They fear a power of limitless evolution, but we do not posses this ability, Jenova would never risk it and I still do not know why we do have souls. Arniath did not modify, he only separated us so where we got souls is beyond me, and still something is guiding us."

"Siarnaq…?" Brett nervously questioned not feeling like the situation was going to be too far beyond him to stop.

"Do not worry; this is all just a premonition for the true Chaos to come; this is still the prologue and the real journey has yet to begin, but in no way is this meaningless. For now just continue the way you are going, and let the others do as they please. I promise you that things will work out for all of us; for the longest time I have been hiding from what is about to happen, but now things are going to happen the way I have seen…"

Except for the noise from inside everything fell dead quiet, and neither Brett nor Blair knew what to truly believe or think about what Siarnaq was doing. "You both should get some rest; I promise you need not worry because soon things will happen the only way they can."


End file.
